


Perfect Trust

by Tuxedo_Mark



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Josie and the Pussycats (2001), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, F/F, Neo-Paganism, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Mark/pseuds/Tuxedo_Mark
Summary: Post-series. What makes a person one's soul mate? How much does destiny or fate play into it, and how much is personal choice? When Sabrina Spellman reaches her lowest point, she begins to rise again - and reexamine what she thought she knew. Sabrina/Roxie





	Perfect Trust

**Sabrina the Teenage Witch**

**"Perfect Trust"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: Welcome to my fanfic. I had finished watching the entire series of _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ for the first time earlier this year after getting the series on DVD. Overall, I like the series, even though it's a really hokey sitcom. I decided to write a fanfic about what happens after the final episode, "Soul Mates", although it's really a follow-up to "In Sabrina We Trust". This is a Sabrina/Roxie fic. Yeah, that means it does a complete 180 from the situation at the end of the series. If this is something that you think you might enjoy, read on. If it isn't, and Sabrina/Harvey is your OTP, well, maybe take a chance and read it, anyway. You might just like Sabroxie.

The series probably needs no introduction, but I will say the timeline and continuity are pretty wonky. I've tried to adhere to it and not contradict it, except I deliberately chose to ignore the information on Sabrina's passport in "You Can't Twin". The date of birth is obviously incorrect, and so is the place of birth (see "The Crucible" to learn why). Also, there's just no reconciling that massive timeline error created by spreading Sabrina's junior year of high school across two seasons (2 and 3), so I'm just ignoring it, and I hope you will, too.

Also, almost every season has its own distinct flavor, due to frequent cast changes. How many best friends has Sabrina had? Season 7 (the final season) almost feels like two separate seasons, since a new love interest was introduced, and Sabrina quit her job at a music magazine to become a freelance journalist. For the most part, this story largely ignores seasons 1-4 and focuses on seasons 5-7 (especially the last half of season 7). Think of this fic as season 8 (and that's not much an understatement; in terms of spoken dialogue, this is roughly an entire season's worth of Roxie content).

In the final season, two of Sabrina's college roommates, Roxie and Morgan, moved with Sabrina into the Spellman house after graduation (who needs anything more than an associate degree?), her aunts having left Sabrina the house. In the series finale, Sabrina had decided, at the last moment, to not marry Aaron, her new love interest (who she'd known for only ten episodes), opting instead to ride off with her old boyfriend, Harvey, who'd come looking for her at the church. It is only a few hours after the end of this final episode that the following story begins.

I reference a lot of episodes in this story (but not the novels; I haven't read them). The twelve major ones are "In Sabrina We Trust", "Soul Mates", "Sabrina's Perfect Christmas", "It's a Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot Christmas", "You Slay Me", "A Fish Tale", "Getting to Nose You", "Ping Ping a Song", "The Band Episode", "Pancake Madness", "Mom vs. Magic", and "The Whole Ball of Wax".

Thanks go to Reddit user B3tar3ad3r for beta-reading my story and to the various Reddit users that answered my questions and offered suggestions.

If you enjoy this story (or even if you don't), please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Also, check out my _Sabrina's Secret Life_ fic, "Lightning in the Dark". Enjoy!

Times written: Monday, August 14, 2017, 8:24 PM (EDT) - 8:42 PM; Tuesday, August 15, 2017, 6:05 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:00 PM - 8:30 PM; Thursday, August 17, 2017, 8:07 PM - 8:09 PM, 8:20 PM - 8:50 PM; Saturday, August 19, 2017, 7:32 PM - 8:50 PM; Sunday, August 20, 2017, 8:11 PM - 8:40 PM; Monday, August 21, 2017, 8:20 PM - 9:28 PM; Tuesday, August 22, 2017, 8:12 PM - 8:46 PM; Sunday, August 27, 2017, 7:47 PM - 8:49 PM; Monday, August 28, 2017, 7:36 PM - 8:41 PM; Tuesday, August 29, 2017, 8:19 PM - 9:12 PM; Thursday, August 31, 2017, 5:53 PM - 6:30 PM, 6:59 PM - 7:22 PM, 7:30 PM - 8:30 PM; Friday, September 1, 2017, 7:11 PM - 8:42 PM; Saturday, September 2, 2017, 7:27 PM - 7:32 PM, 7:47 PM - 8:49 PM; Sunday, September 3, 2017, 7:14 PM - 7:37 PM, 7:45 PM - 8:39 PM; Monday, September 4, 2017, 8:29 PM - 9:02 PM; Tuesday, September 5, 2017, 7:45 PM - 8:50 PM; Thursday, September 7, 2017, 8:00 PM - 8:47 PM; Friday, September 8, 2017, 6:12 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:00 PM - 7:08 PM, 7:30 PM - 8:51 PM; Saturday, September 9, 2017, 5:52 PM - 7:33 PM, 9:52 PM - 10:44 PM; Sunday, September 10, 2017, 6:59 PM - 9:00:28 PM (power went out soon after, due to Irma); Tuesday, September 12, 2017, 7:48 PM - 9:16 PM (file says saved 9:17:06 PM); Wednesday, September 13, 2017, 8:49 PM - 9:31 PM; Thursday, September 14, 2017, 8:13 PM - 9:01 PM; Saturday, September 16, 2017, 8:28 PM - 9:01 PM; Sunday, September 17, 2017, 9:22 PM - 9:53 PM; Tuesday, September 19, 2017, 7:42 PM - 8:58 PM; Friday, September 22, 2017, 7:35 PM - 8:27 PM; Sunday, September 24, 2017, 7:44 PM - 8:07 PM; Monday, September 25, 2017, 8:15 PM - 8:21 PM, 8:34 PM - 8:48 PM; Tuesday, September 26, 2017, 7:48 PM - 8:45 PM; Thursday, September 28, 2017, 8:21 PM - 9:26 PM; Friday, September 29, 2017, 4:19 PM - 4:33 PM, 4:46 PM - 5:31 PM, 6:05 PM - 6:31 PM, 6:59 PM - 7:56 PM; Sunday, October 1, 2017, 8:44 PM - 8:59 PM; Monday, October 2, 2017, 7:44 PM - 9:45 PM; Wednesday, October 4, 2017, 6:10 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:43 PM - 8:10 PM; Saturday, October 7, 2017, 8:28 PM - 8:52 PM; Thursday, October 12, 2017, 8:43 PM - 9:21 PM; Sunday, October 15, 2017, 7:43 PM - 10:07 PM; Monday, October 16, 2017, 9:09 PM - 10:49 PM; Tuesday, October 17, 2017, 9:18 PM - 10:46 PM; Wednesday, October 18, 2017, 9:41 PM - 11:01 PM; Thursday, October 19, 2017, 9:05 PM - 10:18 PM; Friday, October 20, 2017, 9:25 PM - 9:35 PM, 9:51 PM - 10:04 PM; Saturday, October 21, 2017, 9:19 PM - 10:24 PM; Sunday, October 22, 2017, 9:18 PM - 10:19 PM; Wednesday, October 25, 2017, 9:08 PM - 10:17 PM; Saturday, October 28, 2017, 7:49 PM - 9:31 PM; Sunday, October 29, 2017, 9:08 PM - 9:46 PM; Monday, October 30, 2017, 9:27 PM - 9:59 PM; Wednesday, November 1, 2017, 9:14 PM - 9:42 PM; Thursday, November 2, 2017, 9:15 PM - 10:00 PM; Saturday, November 4, 2017, 8:30 PM - 9:55 PM; Friday, November 17, 2017, 8:42 PM - 9:37 PM; Monday, November 20, 2017, 8:05 PM - 9:03 PM; Monday, December 11, 2017, 8:41 PM - 10:22 PM; Tuesday, December 12, 2017, 9:42 PM - 10:23 PM; Thursday, December 14, 2017, 12:55 PM - 3:36 PM, 5:55 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:59 PM - 9:30 PM; Saturday, December 16, 2017, 10:57 AM - 11:32 AM, 12:22 PM - 1:25 PM; Sunday, December 17, 2017, 9:22 PM - 10:35 PM; Wednesday, December 20, 2017, 7:20 PM - 11:09 PM; Thursday, December 21, 2017, 9:15 AM - 10:25 AM, 10:00 PM - 10:45 PM; Saturday, December 23, 2017, 8:07 PM - 9:23 PM; Sunday, December 24, 2017, 9:13 PM - 11:15 PM; Monday, December 25, 2017, 1:37 PM - 3:03 PM, 9:00 PM - 10:03 PM; Tuesday, December 26, 2017, 2:27 PM - 3:55 PM, 6:00 PM - 6:30 PM, 8:48 PM - 10:41 PM; Wednesday, December 27, 2017, 2:59 PM - 4:32 PM, 4:51 PM - 5:11 PM, 5:55 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:25 PM - 9:21 PM, 10:27 PM - 11:19 PM, 11:20 PM - 11:21 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2017 by Mark Moore.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina Spellman walked to the front door of her house with Harvey Kinkle at her side. It had been a wild day. She had been set to marry Aaron Jacobs but wound up calling off the wedding and running off with her old boyfriend, Harvey. They had ridden around town for a few hours, stopping so Sabrina could buy some casual clothes and have a meal, but now returned to her house. She rang the doorbell.

Soon, the door opened. Roxanne "Roxie" King was standing there.

"Hey!" Roxie exclaimed, smiling. She stepped aside.

Sabrina and Harvey walked into the house. Roxie closed and locked the door.

Morgan Cavanaugh walked into the living room from the kitchen. She grinned. "Hey!"

Sabrina smiled. "Hey."

Harvey smiled. "Hey."

"So...how are things?" Morgan asked. "Are you two getting married?!"

Sabrina laughed. "No!"

Harvey looked at her in surprise.

Sabrina noticed. "Well,...not right away! We do have a slight problem, though. Well, more accurately, _Harvey_ does."

Harvey was embarrassed. "See, I no longer have a place to live here, and I'd kinda been driving cross-country since I left."

"Do you girls mind if Harvey moves in with us?" Sabrina asked.

"Not at all!" Roxie quickly agreed.

Sabrina was a bit surprised and raised an eyebrow.

Morgan shrugged. "It's okay with me."

Harvey grinned. "Great, thanks."

"So how were things back at the church?" Sabrina asked.

Roxie waved a hand in dismissal. "Fine. Once we explained the situation, everyone understood. We went to the reception hall, and all of the guests were served all of that damn shrimp. I managed to save the wedding cake, though. It's in the fridge."

Harvey grinned. "Ooh, awesome!"

Roxie smiled. "Your parents, Aunt Hilda, and Aaron are handling things at the reception hall. They should be back soon."

Sabrina smiled. "That's good."

The doorbell rang. Sabrina walked over and unlocked and opened the door.

Her parents walked inside; followed by Amanda Wiccan, Sabrina's younger cousin; followed by Aunt Hilda Spellman, who was carrying her sister, Zelda Spellman, who was currently in the form of a candle.

Sabrina closed and locked the door.

Hilda grinned. "So...details! When's the wedding?!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "There's no wedding. Things are fine. Harvey's moving in. That's it."

"What?!" Amanda blurted. "I set everything up for you!"

Sabrina gave her the fakest smile. "And I'm grateful. Now, mind your own business."

"Okay. Who typed up that wedding card?" Amanda demanded. "My last name was misspelled. It's W-I-C-C-A-N."

Morgan smiled sheepishly. "Oops. That would be me. Sorry."

Roxie looked at Morgan. "Actually, there were a _bunch_ of errors on that card."

Morgan looked at her, frowned, and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, will you girls excuse us?" Hilda asked. "We need to have a family meeting."

"Sure." Morgan walked upstairs.

Roxie stayed put. "Why does Harvey get to stay?"

"Because...he might be part of the family someday." Hilda gave her a goofy grin.

Roxie folded her arms over her chest.

"Roxie, can you please just go?" Sabrina asked, feeling awkward.

"Gladly." Roxie headed for the front door, unlocked it, and opened it. "I know when I'm not wanted."

She walked outside and slammed the door shut behind her.

No one said anything for a moment. Sabrina felt horrible.

"So what's up?" Sabrina finally asked.

Diana Becker, Sabrina's mother, walked over to her and put her hands on Sabrina's shoulders. "Honey, it's time for me to go. The curse will be reinstated. Your Aunt Zelda will return to human form. We can never see each other again. So...we need to say our goodbyes now."

Sabrina stared at her for a moment, trying to process this. Then she shook her head. "No."

"Honey, it's the law."

"No, it's bullshit!" Sabrina yelled. "It's total bullshit! Why shouldn't I be able to see my mom?! We are going to the Witches Council and getting this stupid curse lifted once and for all!"

Edward Spellman, Sabrina's father, shook his head. "I really don't think we can convince them."

"To the closet!" Sabrina walked upstairs, fiercely determined.

**SS+RK**

When they emerged at the Witches Council in the Other Realm, they found it to be a dark, medieval-style room with lit torches. Three cloaked figures sat at a wooden table, their faces hidden in the shadows.

Sabrina was somewhat impressed. "Points for atmosphere."

"Why have you come before the Witches Council?!" the middle figure asked.

Sabrina stepped forward. "I come to request the curse on my mother be lifted!"

"Denied!" The figure started laughing.

"What the hell?" Sabrina walked over to the table and pulled the figure's hood back. "Drell!"

Hilda frowned. "So...you're back in charge?"

"Yep!" Dell confirmed. "Do you like the re-decoration? It was my idea."

Sabrina was getting impatient. "Yeah, nice. Now, about my request."

"I said it's denied!" Drell yelled.

"But this is such bullshit!" Sabrina exclaimed. "My mom shouldn't be punished for loving a witch and having a child with him!"

Drell moved his face close to Sabrina's. "If you want your mom, then your Aunt Zelda will have to agree to remain a candle forever. Or you can make the choice _for_ her."

Diana stepped forward. "Sabrina, let the curse be reinstated. It's not worth it."

Edward sighed. "Honey, I tried to warn you about this."

Sabrina was started to feel hopeless. She beat back the feeling. "No. No, there's gotta be a way."

"Someone has to take the punishment for Diana's transgression. Will it be you?" Drell asked. "Will you take your mother's place, Sabrina Spellman?"

"But the end result would be the same. We'd never be able to see each other again."

"Then who?" Drell asked, looking at the others. "Are there any volunteers?"

"Me." Harvey stepped forward.

Sabrina looked at him in panic. "Harvey, no!"

Harvey walked up to the table and faced Drell. "I'll take the curse."

"You realize, of course, you and Sabrina Spellman will never be able to see each other again."

"I realize that."

"Very well. I'll give you a moment to say goodbye."

Sabrina looked at Harvey in sadness, shock, and a bit of anger. "I can't believe you're doing this."

Harvey shrugged. "A girl should be able to see her mom. I'll always love you, Sabrina. And, hey, I can always call you. I hope you find love with someone special."

"I love you, too, Harvey."

Amanda stared at her cousin in sadness - and with a new-found respect. "Wow."

"Time's up!" Drell announced. "Everybody out!"

**SS+RK**

Sabrina found herself standing in her living room. Her parents were there. So were Aunts Hilda and Zelda, the latter now in human form, and Amanda.

"Harvey?!" Sabrina called.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine starting. She ran to the window and saw Harvey driving off.

Sabrina turned away from the window. She thought about saying something but didn't have the words.

Zelda stepped forward. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now."

"Everybody please leave. Thank you all for coming, but please leave. I want to be alone."

Everybody slowly walked to the front door. Amanda stopped to give her cousin a big hug. Sabrina returned the gesture, but there was no affection in it. She felt empty and emotionally numb.

Edward unlocked and opened the front door and let everyone walk out. He took one last look at his daughter and then walked out as well, closing the door behind him.

Sabrina walked over to the couch and sat down. She folded her hands and lowered her head. Soon, with nothing and no one to distract her, in the horrible silence, the tears came forth.

**SS+RK**

Roxie opened the front door and walked into the house. She was surprised to see Sabrina sitting alone, in the dark, and crying. Roxie turned on the light and closed and locked the door.

"Sabrina?" Roxie asked, walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Harvey left me."

"Omigod." Roxie sat to Sabrina's right on the couch and hugged her. "What happened?"

"He just...can't be with me any longer. It turns out that we're...incompatible."

"I find that hard to believe. I could have sworn you two were soul mates."

Sabrina laughed without humor.

"Where's everyone else?" Roxie asked.

"I sent them away."

Roxie just held Sabrina in silence for a while. Sabrina eventually hugged Roxie.

Roxie kissed Sabrina on the cheek. "I'm here for you, sweetie."

"Thanks."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just hold me and don't let go."

For the next two hours, Roxie did just that. Then the two of them drifted off to sleep. For Sabrina, it was restless.

**SS+RK**

The next morning, Sabrina woke up and found Roxie asleep on her lap. She smiled down at her - but then suddenly felt guilty over what had happened yesterday.

It wasn't yet daybreak. Doing her best to not awaken Roxie, Sabrina scooted out from under her. Roxie seemed like she was on the verge of awakening, but then her head hit the cushion, and she was sound asleep again.

Sabrina tip-toed into the kitchen. She turned on the light. She thought it would be nice to surprise Roxie with breakfast. She got a bag of flour out of a cabinet, a gallon of milk and four eggs out of the refrigerator, and a frying pan out of another cabinet. She put the pan on the stove.

Suddenly, Salem crawled into the kitchen through the pet door. He hopped up on the table. "What's up?"

Sabrina started, getting flour on her clothes. She turned around and faced him. "Holy shit, you startled me."

"Sorry."

"Where have you been all night?"

"Well, it may have been a wedding reception, but, for me, it was a bachelor party, one that some cute kitties and I kept going all night long." Salem let out a loud burp.

Sabrina frowned. "You're disgusting."

"You're just now figuring that out?"

"Anyway, if you're going upstairs, be quiet; Roxie's asleep on the couch. I'm making breakfast for the two of us."

"Ooh, whatcha makin'?"

"Pancakes."

Salem gasped. "But - but Sabrina!"

"I'm sick of not eating pancakes. I'm gonna eat them like a normal human being. I'll face the addiction head-on."

"Good luck. So, uh, what's the occasion?"

Sabrina suddenly felt sad. "I sent Roxie away yesterday after Hilda called a family meeting. She got the impression that she wasn't wanted."

"Well, that's a tough thing to do. I mean you can't exactly tell her that you're a witch."

"Actually, I already have."

Salem gasped.

Sabrina hand-waved it away. "It's okay, I was given approval by an Other Realm judge in order to alleviate my guilt of keeping it a secret from her. It doesn't matter, though. After I told her, she thought I was speaking metaphorically, and I went along with that. I promised to let her know my secret when I'm ready, and she _does_ know weird shit goes on in this house and all around me, but I just...haven't been able to..."

"Trust her?" Salem offered.

"Yeah."

"So, just to be clear, you have permission from an Other Realm judge to tell your mortal best friend that you're a witch, and you chickened out."

"Yeah..."

"Think about that - and think about _me_. I could use someone else to talk to. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap." Salem hopped off the table and ran upstairs.

Sabrina stood in place for a moment, thinking about why she wasn't open with Roxie. She got to work on preparing the pancakes.

Soon, Roxie walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Sabrina."

Sabrina looked at her. "Hey. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

Roxie smiled. "Awww, what's the occasion?"

Sabrina paused for a moment. "Nothing. I just got up before you. I'm making pancakes. Oh, are you vegan this week?"

Roxie sat at the table. "Not really, although I _am_ observing Milkless Mondays."

Sabrina breathed a mock sigh of relief. She set the table with two plates, two napkins, and two forks. "We don't have any maple syrup, sorry."

"That's okay."

Sabrina brought the pan over and put three pancakes on each plate. She put the pan and the spatula in the sink and then sat to Roxie's left at the table. The two of them started eating.

Sabrina looked at Roxie. "Thank you for staying with me last night. I really needed you."

Roxie smiled. "Anytime."

"You really are my best friend." Sabrina thought about that for a moment. "In fact, you're the best friend that I've ever had. I truly mean that."

"Ditto." Roxie paused for a moment. "Do you need to talk about it? The break-up, I mean."

Sabrina shook her head. "I'd rather not."

"Are you sure? I've handled quite a few break-up calls on _Chick Chat_ and _Girl Talk_. It might help you to talk about it. I promise to just listen. I won't interrupt, and I won't judge."

Sabrina thought about it. She stared at Roxie long and hard and saw nothing but goodwill and kindness. "Okay. To understand, though, you need to know the whole story." Sabrina hesitated, and then she breathed in and released. "I didn't learn I was a witch until my sixteenth birthday."

Roxie rolled her eyes and dropped her fork. "Not this bullshit again."

"Roxie, please, I'm being serious. I'm not speaking metaphorically. I'm a witch."

"Okay, whatever. Blessed be. But what does that have to do with you and Harvey breaking up?"

"Well, see, my mom was under a curse for marrying a witch; she couldn't see me without being turned into a ball of wax. The curse was taken on by my Aunt Zelda temporarily, so my mom could attend my wedding. But then I couldn't see my mom ever again after that. I thought that was such bullshit, so I appealed to the Witches Council in the Other Realm. Harvey volunteered to take on the curse, so he and I can never see each other again."

Roxie stared at Sabrina in disgust. "Y'know, I thought maybe you were talking about spirituality, so I was willing to listen, but this is just bullshit!"

"It's not! It's the truth! I swear!"

"Sabrina, you are the worst fucking liar! Why would witches name the realm in which they live the 'Other Realm'?" Roxie asked.

Sabrina thought about that. "Okay, I know that sounds like some lazy-ass title that I just made up, but it's true."

"You're a piece of shit."

"I am. I'm a total fucking piece of shit, but it's for not trusting you earlier to tell you the whole truth. But I have now. It _is_ true. All of it. I swear on our friendship."

"Then you just _lost_ my friendship." Roxie stood up and started to walk away. "I'm outta here."

Sabrina stood up and grabbed Roxie's left hand. "Roxie, wait!" She turned Roxie around and pulled her close. She hugged her and stared into her eyes.

Roxie tried to push Sabrina away. "Let me go."

"Hold on."

"What?"

"Hold on to me. Please. Just trust me. You'll get proof."

Roxie sighed and hugged Sabrina.

"For perfect love and perfect trust, float with Roxie now, I must." Sabrina pointed her index finger at them.

Sabrina and Roxie levitated, rising a foot off the floor.

Roxie looked down in surprise at their feet, hovering above the floor. She felt like she was standing on semi-solid air. "Holy shit, we're floating." She looked up at Sabrina, her mouth hanging open. "I...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Sabrina shook her head. "No, _I'm_ sorry. You had every reason to not believe me, but I had absolutely no reason to not trust you. Please forgive me."

Roxie nodded.

Sabrina lowered herself and Roxie back to the floor. They let go of each other. Sabrina sat at the table, and Roxie joined her. They resumed their meal.

"So...you and Harvey can never see each other again?" Roxie asked.

Sabrina shook her head sadly.

"That's horrible. I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I'd rather not talk about that right now, please."

"Sorry. What else can you do, y'know, magic-wise?" Roxie asked.

"Lots of stuff. I've got a spell book in my room. So...are you cool with this?"

Roxie smiled. "Yeah."

Sabrina smiled. "I'm actually half-mortal. My mother is a mortal."

Roxie nodded.

Sabrina sighed. "Still, being half-witch is reason enough for the Witches Council and pretty much everyone else to interfere in my life."

"Does it suck...being a witch?" Roxie asked.

"Kinda. I mean I get to do cool shit, but I also gotta deal with a lot of shit. You wouldn't believe how many laws that the Other Realm has. Probably more than the fucking Bible."

"Wow. And there's nothing that you can do about it?"

"Nope. So...do you have any questions?"

"Plenty. That talking picture?" Roxie indicated it with her fork.

"That's Louisa. Say hi."

Roxie looked at the picture and waved. "Hi, Louisa."

"Hi, Roxie."

Roxie laughed in amazement and looked back at Sabrina. "The mail in the toaster?"

"That's how we communicate with the Other Realm."

"The flying vacuum cleaner? Actually, never mind, I get it."

Sabrina laughed.

"So...take me through every time that you've had a magical influence on my life."

Sabrina inhaled deeply and then slowly released her breath. "Okay. In my first year of college, I unlocked your bedroom door. I borrowed speed from you and Miles, so I could move faster, but it slowed you down as a result. My evil twin, Katrina, briefly traded places with me and wrecked my life - including reading your diary. When we went undercover at Mu Pi, I cast a spell on you to make you more perky and friendly. Real monsters showed up at the Halloween party that I threw, and you interfered in the relationship of the real Frankenstein and Bride of Frankenstein. I cast a spell to make you a better bowler. I made you fall in love with Miles on Valentine's Day and then undid it. Frankie Avalon - yeah, the singer - cast a spell, so we'd have nothing but 'good, clean fun' during spring break - and made us look like we just came straight outta the '60s. Our place was haunted by a ghost, but I got him to leave."

Roxie stared at her, dumbfounded. "Holy shit."

"Now for sophomore year."

Roxie's eyes bugged out.

"The guest actor in my movie was a real vampire, and I had to fight him. I was responsible for the shrinking money. On Halloween, the Mystery Train was an Other Realm train, and you got turned into a character from the murder mystery. I had to solve the mystery to turn you back to normal. I cast a Gift of Gab spell to keep up with you when we first started _Chick Chat_ , but it didn't work as I'd planned. I gave you the idea to set up that political debate and made you take my question. Your one-time fiance, Peter, was a witch that my Great-Aunt Irma had arranged for me to marry. I accidentally altered history, so we never met, but then I put things back to normal. I fixed your cable package. The mystery guy that you became infatuated with over the phone was Salem."

Roxie's jaw dropped. "Salem,...your cat?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I made you rock Morgan's fashions on the catwalk. Salem helped Harvey wipe you out at poker."

"That sneaky little feline. He owes me."

"Now for post-college. While in New York, I got us past the security guard to meet Force of Nature. I made you levitate while you were doing yoga on the coffee table. I temporarily took on another personality and nearly couldn't be your character witness in court out of fear of fucking things up for you. I was captured by Victor, the owner of an art gallery, who had found out that I was a witch, but I was without my powers at the time, because I had stored my magic in a Tupperware jar. It eventually came back to me. Last Christmas, I forced you to stay and talk with your mom, and I made it snow in Miami. I conjured some talent lozenges to make us great singers, but the fame was destroying our friendship, so I sabotaged our potential singing career. I gained your trust by making you a Trust Elixir smoothie. When Aaron's parents came to dinner, I was nervous, so I made a herd of cows appear in the street, so you and Morgan would have to return home. I then conjured Harmony Salt and made everyone sing like in a musical. While you were searching for a new roommate to replace me, my Great-Aunt Irma turned you and Morgan into cats. During my bachelorette cruise, I accidentally wished us to get shipwrecked and stranded on an island. And...that's it."

Roxie sat in silence for a moment, thinking about it. "I'm not mad at you. However, if you use magic on me again, I want you to tell me. I have the right to know these things."

Sabrina nodded.

Roxie finished eating her pancakes. "Thanks for breakfast."

Sabrina smiled and finished eating her pancakes.

"Did you conjure them?" Roxie asked.

"No, I had to make them from scratch. Aunt Zelda took away my pancake-conjuring powers after she and Aunt Hilda revealed every Spellman has an addiction to pancakes."

"I'm sorry, fucking _what?_ " Roxie asked.

Sabrina stared at her. "Seriously, _this_ is what trips you up?"

"Right, sorry, I guess I should get used to weird shit like this." Roxie made a fist and playfully punched Sabrina's shoulder. "Go, Sabrina! You can beat the batter! You can flap the jack!"

Sabrina smiled, stood up, and cleared the table. She washed the dishes. Roxie stood up as well.

"So...can you tell me about some of your adventures?" Roxie asked.

Sabrina thought about it. "Wow. I don't know where to begin. I guess I oughta start with my sixteenth birthday. Before I get into that, though, I wanna show you my spell book."

They started walking upstairs.

Suddenly, Morgan ran downstairs, narrowly missing them. "Damn, I overslept! Outta my way!"

Sabrina and Roxie looked at each other and smiled in amusement.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina and Roxie entered Sabrina's bedroom. Sabrina turned on the light. Salem, who was sleeping on Sabrina's bed, woke up and yawned.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, sleepyhead, but there's someone here that wants to say hello."

Roxie smiled. "Hi, Salem."

Salem didn't say anything. He looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina waved her hand. "It's okay, she knows."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Salem exclaimed. "Ever since the aunts moved out, I've had no one but Sabrina to talk to!"

Sabrina considered that. "I think I'm supposed to feel offended."

"So how does it feel being in the know?" Salem asked.

Roxie looked at Sabrina and smiled. "It feels very good."

Sabrina smiled back at her.

"You're part of the club now. Daily membership dues are to be paid to me, preferably in cash, but tuna will do."

Roxie laughed.

"What?" Salem asked. "I'm serious."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked over to her spell book. "Okay, here's my spell book."

Roxie walked over to the spell book, opened it, and flipped through the pages. "We shared the same room for two years in college. How come I never saw this?"

"Oh, the book stayed here. I used a laptop."

Roxie nodded. "Ah, cool. Wow, you've got some weird shit in here."

"Oh, that's nothing. You should see our family copy of the _Necronomicon_. My aunts took it with them when they moved out, but the shit in that made this stuff look like a Penn and Teller magic show."

Roxie laughed and closed the book. "I think I'll pass. So...what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I figured I'd go out and try to cover the local music scene for some article fodder. Gotta pay the bills. You?"

"I don't have to be at the radio station until tonight. Mind if I tag along?"

Sabrina smiled. "Feel free."

**SS+RK**

Sabrina and Roxie walked into Club Corn.

"Aaron!" Sabrina called.

Aaron turned around. He walked toward them, surprised. "Sabrina. Hey. I didn't expect to see _you_ here."

Sabrina laughed awkwardly. "Obviously."

"Hey, Roxie."

Roxie smiled. "Hey."

"So...what brings you here?" Aaron asked.

"Trying to cover the local music scene to get some ideas for an article." Sabrina looked around at the various workers packing things up. "But...it looks like you're...going out of business?"

"Relocating, actually, to LA."

"Oh. You're...still moving."

"Yeah, well, I was going to, anyway."

Sabrina nodded.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been by. I just figured you and Harvey might want the space."

Sabrina suddenly felt sad again.

Aaron smiled. "So...how _are_ you and Harvey doing? Everything going okay with you two lovebirds?"

Roxie silently shook her head.

Aaron lost his smile. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sabrina averted her gaze. "Harvey and I broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?" Aaron asked.

Roxie again silently shook her head.

"What, I'm not allowed to ask?" Aaron asked.

"It's personal." Sabrina fought back tears.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry." Aaron felt uncomfortable. "And I'm sorry that you came here for nothing." He took off his engagement ring and offered it to Sabrina. "I suppose you'll want this back."

Sabrina took it without a word and put it in her pants pocket. She took off her engagement ring and offered it to Aaron.

Aaron shook his head. "It's all right. Keep it."

Sabrina didn't say anything. She just put the ring in her pocket. Roxie rubbed her back.

"The bar's still open. Do you want anything to drink?" Aaron offered.

Sabrina walked over without responding. Roxie followed her. Sabrina sat on a stool, and Roxie sat to her right.

Aaron walked behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

Sabrina was too upset to think.

Roxie looked at her briefly and then looked at Aaron. "Couple of dark IPA beers. Bottles. We can't stay long."

Aaron got them and opened them. "$6.80." He thought for a moment. "Just leave it on the counter when you're done. Goodbye. I hope you feel better." He walked away.

Roxie picked up her bottle and gulped down her entire beer. She put the bottle on the counter, got out her wallet, put the money on the counter, and put her wallet back in her pocket. She looked at Sabrina, who was just playing with her bottle.

"Take your time, sweetie. I'll drive."

Sabrina slowly started sipping her beer. Roxie just watched her for a while.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I hurt even worse today than I did yesterday." Sabrina took a gulp of beer. "I mean...I was upset yesterday because of the emotional whiplash that I'd gone through. The more that I think about it, though, the more that I realize this has become a pattern in my life. People keep leaving me."

" _I_ won't." Roxie put her left hand on top of Sabrina's right hand and linked their fingers. "I promise."

Sabrina looked at her. "What if you find someone special? You'll wanna get married and move away with him, just like I did."

Roxie laughed. "Sabrina, I've had exactly one serious relationship since I've known you, and that fizzled out."

"What about Miles?" Sabrina asked.

Roxie made a face, surprised. "What _about_ Miles? He moved back home."

"It's just..." Sabrina gulped down the rest of her beer. "One time, when I traveled to the future, I saw you in a family photo on his desk at work."

Roxie was shocked. "Okay, you've seriously got to tell me _everything_!"

"I will, I will. Later. Anyway, it was a _possible_ future. Miles was in a job that he hated, so I set him on a different path when I got back. There's no telling what else could have been altered as a result."

"Well, you see? I shouldn't read too much into that. I mean...Miles is okay...in a really annoying kind of way. If I _did_ feel something for him, it's gone now. I've barely even _thought_ of him since we graduated. This just goes to show you that the future isn't written."

"Or maybe it _is_ , and it can be _rewritten_. I mean I've definitely altered the timeline. I once saw you and Morgan at my own funeral."

Roxie stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. "Okay, seriously, _everything_. I don't care if we have to pig out on junk food and pound back Red Bulls; we're have an all-night girl-talk session."

"When?"

"Tonight, after I get home from work, if you're up for it."

"Y'know, maybe I should. Talking about all of this will probably be better than wallowing."

Roxie smiled. "You can wallow, too. We'll have ice cream."

Sabrina smiled.

Roxie released Sabrina's hand and got off her stool. She lost her balance and grabbed hold of the counter for support. "Whoa. Okay, I'm just starting to feel drunk. We need to kill some time."

Sabrina got off her stool. "What do you suggest?"

Roxie looked around. She noticed a karaoke machine sitting on the stage and smiled. "Up for some karaoke?"

Sabrina made a face. "Oh, I dunno."

"C'mon!" Roxie nudged her. "We can have a Gal Palz mini-reunion."

Sabrina laughed. "Okay."

They walked onto the stage and sat on the stools, Sabrina to Roxie's right.

Roxie checked the list of available songs on the machine. "Ooh, how about 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'?"

"I don't know that one."

"Sure, you do. It's by LeAnn Rimes."

Sabrina shook her head. "I don't really listen to country."

"It's the theme to _Coyote Ugly_. Remember? You, Morgan, and I went to see it together."

"Oh, yeah. Still don't remember the song."

Roxie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you know what _my_ favorite song from that movie is, right?" Sabrina smiled and nudged Roxie.

"No, why would I?"

"Never mind. I'll explain later."

" _You_ pick a song."

Sabrina looked through the choices. "Ooh, 'Crush'!" She selected it.

The music started playing. Sabrina and Roxie each picked up a microphone and turned it on. Sabrina looked at Roxie.

" _You_ sing."

Sabrina looked at the screen. "Ahhh, crush, ahhh. I see you blowin' me a kiss. It doesn't take a scientist to understand what's goin' on, baby. If you see somethin' in my eye, let's not overanalyze. Don't go too deep with it, baby. So let it be what it'll be. Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me. Here's what I'll do: I'll play loose, not like we have a date with destiny. It's just (ah) a little crush (crush), not like I faint every time we touch. It's just (ah) some little thing (crush), not like everything I do depends on you. Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la."

As Roxie watched Sabrina sing, she found herself growing disappointed, but she couldn't figure out exactly why.

**SS+RK**

Roxie drove Sabrina around from one club to another, looking for any local musical talent. They didn't find much. Sabrina got some comments and a few leads from some club owners. Between all of that and stopping for lunch at Eve's Diner, it was eventually time for them to return home.

Roxie closed and locked the front door. "Is your article a bust?"

"Maybe not. I've got some quotes and some bands to check out. I think I'll be able to cobble something together."

"Well, I gotta head to the radio station. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go up to my room and get started on this." Sabrina walked upstairs.

Roxie watched Sabrina go, and then she headed for the front door. Suddenly, she remembered she didn't have her keys on her, so she went upstairs.

She headed for her and Morgan's bedroom. Then she heard something and walked over to the doorway to Sabrina's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, so Roxie peaked inside. Sabrina was lying on her bed, clutching a picture of Harvey, and sobbing. Salem walked over and curled up beside her.

Roxie found the scene difficult to watch. She pulled herself away from it, retrieved her keys and cell phone from her bedroom, and walked downstairs.

As Roxie headed for the front door, she called the radio station.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Roxie. Listen, I realize this is extremely short notice, but an emergency's come up. Can you play a rerun tonight?"

Her boss sighed. "Yeah."

"Thanks. I promise I won't quit again for at least a year. Bye." Roxie ended the call, unlocked and opened the door, and headed out.

**SS+RK**

Roxie came back into the house through the kitchen to not arouse Sabrina's suspicion. She put the giant paper bag on the counter and then closed and locked the door.

Morgan came downstairs, wearing a little black dress and holding a clutch. "Hey, Rox, I'm off clubbing. Wanna come?"

Roxie started emptying the paper bag. "No, thanks, I'm gonna have a girls' night in."

Morgan looked at the items that Roxie was putting on the counter. "You went shopping?"

"Uh-huh. I'm making dinner."

"You?" Morgan asked in surprise.

Roxie looked at her and frowned. "Hey, none of us are good at cooking, but Sabrina made me a pancake breakfast this morning, and I'm gonna return the gesture by making her a delicious dinner. I've got my laptop on the table. I'll follow some online instructions."

"Okay, okay." Morgan looked. "Is that meat?"

"Pork, actually. I know, I know, I'm offending my own vegetarian sensibilities and my Jewish mother. Sue me. Sabrina likes it, and she's feeling down, so I'm gonna cook it for her in the hope of cheering her up."

"I didn't know you were Jewish."

"Half, actually, but matrilineal descent is enough for even the hardline Jews to consider me a Jew, and we're not even strict, like, at all. Hell, we celebrate Christmas. It's a moot point, anyway, since I don't give a shit what the old men in charge think of me. Besides, I'm a Wiccan."

"Anyway, what's Sabrina feeling down about?"

"You don't know?" Roxie asked in surprise. "Where were you yesterday when Sabrina was crying her eyes out?"

"At work, and then I went out clubbing. You two were asleep on the couch when I came home, and I didn't wanna disturb you."

Roxie sighed. "Sabrina and Harvey broke up."

Morgan gasped. "No! What happened?!"

"That's not for me to say. Sabrina shared it with me, but it's up to _her_ if she wants _you_ \- or anyone else - to know."

"Wow. I feel kinda bad now and...guilty...for wanting to go out."

Roxie smiled. "Don't be. In fact, I'd prefer if you make yourself scarce for the rest of the night. Sabrina and I are gonna bond. I'd like you to do me a favor before you leave, though."

"Anything."

"I want you to quietly go up to Sabrina's bedroom. Don't go in - but whisper for Salem to come down to the kitchen."

"Salem."

"Yeah."

"And you expect him to come?"

"Sabrina has him trained. Trust me, he'll understand you."

Morgan frowned. "That cat is freaky. Did I tell you that I actually found him bathing with me?"

Roxie laughed. "One pussy meets another."

"Rox!"

"Shhh, keep it down. I'm sorry, okay? Just please go up and get him." Roxie paused in thought for a moment. "Promise him tuna."

"Okaaay." Morgan went upstairs.

Roxie walked over to the kitchen table, opened her laptop, and turned it on. Once it booted up, she dialed up the Internet, waited for it to connect, and then searched for an easy pork recipe.

Salem ran downstairs and hopped on the table.

Morgan came downstairs and headed for the door. "Okay, I'm off."

"Thanks. Have a good time."

"You, too."

Roxie waited until Morgan was gone. "Okay, Salem, here's what we're gonna do."

"Not so fast. Where's the tuna?"

"Do what I say, and you'll get so much tuna that you'll throw up."

"Yes! I am yours to command."

**SS+RK**

"Sabrina!" Salem called.

Sabrina moaned.

"Sabrina, would you please come down to the kitchen?!" Salem persisted.

Sabrina sighed and got up. She noticed, to her dismay, that she had hugged her photo of Harvey so tightly that she had cracked the glass.

Putting that aside for the moment, she went out into the hallway and downstairs.

She came upon a dark kitchen, lit by only two candles on the table, which contained two home-cooked meals, set side by side. A bottle of wine and two glasses also stood on the table.

"What?" Sabrina asked, mostly to herself.

Salem was sitting on the counter, wearing a tuxedo. "Your table awaits, mademoiselle. Your companion should be here momentarily."

"My companion?" Sabrina looked toward the door to the living room.

The door opened, and Roxie walked into the kitchen, smiling. She was wearing her best outfit, which consisted of a little, sleeveless, red dress. She didn't have matching heels, so she was barefoot.

Sabrina's mouth hung open. "Roxie. Wow. You look...great. What is this?"

"This is the beginning of our girls' night in, which starts with a home-cooked dinner. Do you like it?"

"Yeah. But...what about work?"

Roxie shrugged. "I called out. I went to the supermarket, came home, and got to work on this." She walked over to the table and pulled a chair for Sabrina.

Sabrina walked over and sat down. Roxie gently pushed the chair in and then sat to Sabrina's right.

"Why'd you call out?" Sabrina asked.

"I went upstairs to grab my keys, and I saw you crying. I felt compelled to do something. I figured, if you could cook for me, then I could cook for you."

Sabrina smiled and looked at the meals. Each plate contained a large slice of pork, covered in brown gravy; a side of sliced potatoes, covered in black pepper; and sliced onions. Sabrina inhaled the aroma and enjoyed it.

Roxie smiled. "Try it."

Sabrina picked up her fork and knife, cut a piece of pork, stuck it in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Roxie waited in anticipation for the verdict.

Sabrina smiled. "It's delicious. You did a great job."

Roxie grinned in delight. She picked up her own fork and knife and dug in.

"I do have a question about your choice of food, of course."

Roxie hand-waved it away. "Tonight is about you. Besides,...I've kinda been thinking of going flexitarian."

Sabrina was surprised. "Really?"

Roxie stuck a piece of pork in her mouth, nodded, chewed, and swallowed. "I'm trying to loosen up and not take everything quite so seriously." She smiled. "You've inspired me."

Sabrina smiled. "Like you've inspired me to be more environmentally and socially conscious."

Roxie shrugged. "Besides, I miss Taco Bell."

Sabrina laughed.

Roxie opened the bottle of Merlot. "Wine?"

"Yes, please."

Roxie poured wine into each of their glasses and then set the bottle down. She raised her glass. "To friendship."

Sabrina raised her own glass. "To friendship."

They clinked their glasses together, and then each took a sip of wine.

Roxie set her glass down. "So...tell me everything."

Sabrina set her glass down. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Start with your childhood."

"Okay, um, I was born and raised in Riverdale, New York. My dad raised me. My mom was usually out on some archaeological dig. I visited my aunts here every so often, but I didn't know at the time that they were witches."

Roxie nodded.

"I had a pretty normal childhood. My dad raised me as best as he could. I had some friends, but I wasn't particularly close to any of them. There were Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom, and you have no idea who any of them are, so...moving on. I didn't have a boyfriend in Riverdale. Anyway, my dad sent me to live here with my aunts shortly before my sophomore year started..."

For the first hour, during which they ate their meal, Sabrina covered her sophomore year. Then the women moved to the couch in the living room, taking the bottle of wine, a few cans of Red Bull, a carton of chocolate ice cream, two spoons, and a bunch of brownies with them, and settled in for more storytelling. The next two hours were devoted to Sabrina's junior year (including her trip to Rome during and her trip to Australia after), during which, for some reason, a lot more stuff happened than usual. The fourth hour was devoted to Sabrina's senior year. During the fifth hour, Sabrina provided insight into their college years and the time since graduation. These didn't require as detailed explanations, since Roxie had been present for a lot of the events.

Roxie listened attentively to everything that Sabrina had to say, even when Sabrina's monologue went off the rails with pointless details and pop culture references. Roxie reacted to the stories appropriately, but she avoided talking as much as possible, save for occasionally asking for clarification or details, in order to let Sabrina get it all out.

**SS+RK**

"And that brings us to last night, when you came home and found me crying."

Roxie checked the clock on the VCR. "Make that the night _before_ last. It's 2:00 AM."

Sabrina looked in surprise. "Really? Wow. I don't feel the least bit sleepy."

Roxie smiled. "Me neither."

"Roxie, thank you for listening to me ramble on all night. I really had a lot that I needed to get off my chest."

"Do you feel any better?"

"I think so. I no longer want to kill myself."

Roxie started. Sabrina had broken down during her recounting of Harvey's decision before the Witches Council, but she hadn't mentioned thoughts of suicide.

Sabrina looked at Roxie with love and gratitude. "You saved my life, Roxie, just by being here to listen."

Roxie swept Sabrina up in a big hug. Sabrina hugged Roxie back. Roxie could feel Sabrina's warm breath on her neck.

Roxie was on the verge of tears. "I'm always here for you, Sabrina. Always."

Then, just like that, it all clicked into place and made sense to Roxie. They released each other.

Roxie stared into Sabrina's eyes. "Y'know, I was thinking about that first song that you sang at the club - and how I felt during it."

Sabrina smiled. "Oh, yeah, that was a great time, wasn't it?"

"Well, actually, -"

"It's raisin' my adrenaline. You're bangin' on a heart of tin. Please don't make too much of it, baby. You say the word 'forevermore'. That's not what I'm looking for. All I can commit to is maybe."

"Sabrina!" Roxie cried in distress.

Sabrina was startled into silence by Roxie's outburst.

Hesitating for only a second, Roxie leaned forward and kissed Sabrina passionately on the lips. It was her first time kissing a woman, but she didn't think about that; she was thinking about how Sabrina would react. For her part, Sabrina was shocked and didn't know how to react. She decided to let Roxie finish the kiss on her own, which she did - after a minute.

The two women stared at each other for a while, each unable to find words.

Finally, Roxie laughed. "I should have realized this sooner. The signs were there. I've never been able to keep a relationship with a guy. When you announced your engagement, I actually felt a bit...sad. I knew I'd be losing you. Morgan and I searched for a replacement roommate, but we couldn't find one, because they weren't you. When I look back on all of the truly joyous moments in my life, they all have one thing in common: you. It's always you. You bring me joy, Sabrina. You've brought happiness and excitement into my life, and you make my heart glad. I love you, Sabrina Spellman. I dunno, maybe this is too soon; maybe I'm making a complete fool of myself; but...I just have to let you know how I feel."

Sabrina listened to Roxie's explanation. Roxie waited in dread for what would come next. Then, to her surprise, she felt Sabrina's hands on top of her own. They linked fingers.

Sabrina smiled. "I love you, too, Roxie King."

Roxie grinned. Sabrina kissed her on the lips. They hugged each other. Finally, after another minute, they finished the kiss and released each other.

Sabrina laughed. "Y'know, _I_ should have realized you felt this way when you wanted me to be naked at my wedding."

Roxie laughed. "Wow, yeah, that _was_ kind of a giveaway, wasn't it?"

Sabrina stared into Roxie's eyes.

"Would you, um, like to dance?" Roxie suggested.

Sabrina grinned in delight. "I'd love to."

They stood up. Roxie walked over to the stereo. She turned it on, ejected the CD tray, selected a CD, and put it in.

The music started up. Roxie walked over to Sabrina.

"Who leads?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll do it."

They took hold of each other and started dancing.

"Under a lovers' sky, gonna be with you, and no one's gonna be around. If you think that you won't fall, well, just wait until, 'til the sun goes down. Underneath the starlight, starlight, there's a magical feeling, so right. It'll steal your heart tonight. You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart. There's no escape from love once a gentle breeze weaves its spell upon your heart. No matter what you think, it won't be too long 'til you're in my arms. Underneath the starlight, starlight, we'll be lost in the rhythm, so right. Feel it steal your heart tonight. You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it. No matter what you do, the night is gonna get to you."

Sabrina smiled. "Y'know what? I _do_ remember this song."

Roxie smiled. The two of them leaned in and kissed each other on the lips while continuing their dance.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and Morgan walked into the living room.

Morgan stopped in her tracks. "Oh!"

Roxie and Sabrina broke their kiss and looked at her in surprise.

"I...take it that things went well."

Sabrina was nervous.

Roxie, however, confidently put her right arm around Sabrina and pulled her close, owning the relationship. "Yep."

Inspired by Roxie's confidence, Sabrina reached up and put her right hand on top of Roxie's right hand.

Morgan closed and locked the door. "I'm happy for the two of you. I'm going to bed." She went upstairs.

Roxie looked at Sabrina and smiled. "That's a good idea. Maybe _we_ oughta go to bed as well."

"But I'm still not tired."

Roxie looked at her meaningfully.

Sabrina grinned. "Oh! Okay!"

"Great. Let's go up to your room."

" _Our_ room - if you're willing."

Roxie grinned. "I'd love for us to be roommates again."

**SS+RK**

It wasn't long before Sabrina and Roxie were naked and kissing and licking each other everywhere. It was the first time that either of them had made love, but they picked up on it quickly, learning to silently communicate and anticipate each other's wants and needs.

Sabrina came across scarring on Roxie's ass. "Wow, got the tattoo removed, huh?"

"Yeah. It hurt like hell, and I still have a permanent reminder of it."

"May I?" Sabrina asked.

Roxie immediately understood and nodded. Sabrina ran her left hand across the scar, removing it and leaving Roxie's skin as smooth as a baby's.

Sabrina smiled and planted a kiss on Roxie's ass. "All done."

Roxie smiled. "Thanks."

Sabrina playfully spanked Roxie. Roxie laughed. The two girls sat up.

Sabrina grinned. "Hey, Roxie, do you still miss your binky?"

Roxie felt a bit embarrassed. "Yeah."

Sabrina raised her left breast and offered it to Roxie. "Will this satisfy you?"

Roxie stared at the beautiful nipple just an inch from her face. "Oh, yes..." Roxie closed her lips around Sabrina's nipple and sucked on it gently.

Sabrina moaned and ran her fingers through Roxie's hair, looking down at her in love. Roxie moved to take Sabrina's right nipple into her mouth, giving it the same amount of attention as she had given its twin. She gently pushed Sabrina back. Sabrina lay down, resting her head on her pillow. Roxie released Sabrina's nipple and moved down, leaving a trail of kisses until she reached Sabrina's most sensitive area. She paused and looked up at her.

Sabrina looked down at her. "Don't you dare stop now."

Roxie grinned and then started eating Sabrina's pussy.

Sabrina rested her head on her pillow and enjoyed the erotic sensation. Soon, she orgasmed. "Woo-hoo!"

**SS+RK**

Sabrina and Roxie came downstairs for breakfast. They found a cabinet open and some cereal on the floor - along with a fat black cat.

Sabrina felt disgust. "Salem, what the fuck?!"

"Roxie neglected to provide the tuna that I'd been promised, so I had to compensate myself with something else."

Roxie felt a bit ashamed. "Oh, yeah, the tuna. Sorry, Salem, I forgot."

Sabrina looked at her. "Don't apologize to him. You gotta learn how to handle his bullshit." She looked at her cat. "Salem, what would you say to Cousin Amanda coming over and 'playing' with you?"

Salem gasped. "I'll clean up the mess!"

"Damn straight." Sabrina walked over to a cabinet. "Pancakes okay?"

"Yeah."

As Sabrina prepared the pancakes, Morgan walked downstairs.

Morgan grinned. "So...how was last night?"

Roxie rolled her eyes. "None of your fucking business."

"Oh, c'mon, I want details! From what I heard, it seems you two used a strap-on on each other."

Sabrina smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, a strap-on. You caught us, Morgan."

"Thought so." Morgan grabbed a Pop Tart from a box in a cabinet. "Anyway, I'm off to work. Have fun, you two."

Morgan went out the door.

Roxie walked up behind Sabrina and leaned in close to her right ear. "Your dick felt so huge in my ass."

Sabrina looked back at her and smiled. "Likewise, sweetie. We oughta do that spell every night."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Hilda and Zelda walked into the kitchen.

Hilda smiled. "Hey, girls."

Sabrina smiled. "Hey."

"Whatcha doin'?" Hilda asked.

"Just making pancakes for breakfast."

Hilda and Zelda gasped. "No!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'm beating my addiction."

Hilda was confused. "You can do that by feeding it?"

Sabrina put on her best parent voice. "Everything is acceptable in moderation."

Hilda looked at Roxie and laughed. "Um, you're probably wondering what the hell this is all about."

Roxie shook her head. "No. Sabrina told me everything."

Sabrina stared at Zelda. "Including how you took my pancake-conjuring powers away from me, forcing me to...to...cook!"

Hilda and Zelda stared at Sabrina, shocked. Sabrina and Roxie stared them down.

"You, uh, over your addiction?" Zelda asked.

"Pretty much."

"Sabrina can control it when it matters. Let her conjure pancake batter." Zelda waved her index finger and pointed at Sabrina.

"Thanks, but I'm still gonna finish this the mortal way. So...why'd you stop by?"

Zelda felt a bit offended. "We wanted to see how you were doing."

"How are you holding up, Sabrina?" Hilda asked, concerned.

Sabrina smiled at Roxie. "Really good, actually."

Roxie smiled back. Hilda and Zelda stared at them in confusion.

Sabrina looked at her aunts. "Roxie and I are together."

Hilda and Zelda were surprised. "Oh."

Sabrina turned off the burner on the stove. "Join us for breakfast, and we'll tell you all about it."

Roxie opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of maple syrup. "Look what I bought last night."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

Roxie leaned in close and smiled seductively at Sabrina. "Up for some sweet loving?"

"Sure - after my aunts have left."

**SS+RK**

Sabrina was sitting on the couch in the living room. She had her feet on the coffee table and was typing on her laptop.

Roxie came out of the kitchen, carrying two cans of regular Pepsi. She sat to Sabrina's right on the couch and offered her a can. "How's the article coming?"

Sabrina stopped typing, took the can, and popped it open. "It's not." She took a few gulps of Pepsi. "I called up some bands and singers, and no one's interested in doing an interview."

"I'm sorry." Roxie rubbed Sabrina's right leg.

"I feel like such a loafer. You've got your radio show, and Morgan has her fashion business. I quit my damn job to go freelance, but I rarely sell anything."

"Don't give up hope, honey."

Sabrina smiled. "I won't. You taught me that."

Roxie smiled at her.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, drinking their sodas.

"Maybe you could get a second job?" Roxie suggested.

"I don't know where. My only other skills involve serving customers, and the coffee house has closed down. Damn, I wish I had bought it from Aunt Hilda, not that I could afford it." Suddenly, Sabrina had an idea. "I have an idea. It's a bit nuts."

Roxie smiled. "I _like_ nuts - as long as they're yours."

"What if we buy Club Corn?"

"Aaron's place?"

"Yeah. It was still for sale when we were there yesterday. Maybe we could even get Morgan to go in on it. I could serve customers, and the bands would come to me."

Roxie thought about it. "Call him."

**SS+RK**

The club was still available. Sabrina and Roxie picked up Morgan and then went to meet with Aaron. After a trip to the bank and some negotiating, the three women became the new owners of Club Corn, which they renamed Cloud Nine. Aaron gave them a tour of the club, explained procedures, and then handed the keys to Sabrina.

"I guess this is it." Sabrina felt awkward. "Thanks."

"No problem. Take care of yourself, Sabrina." Aaron walked out.

The women gathered at the bar and sat on the stools.

Sabrina smiled. "So I think, for our first few nights open, we should just keep whichever acts are already booked."

Roxie playfully punched Sabrina on the arm. "Great plan, sweetie!"

Sabrina stared at her. "I detect a hint of sarcasm."

Roxie gave her a sweet smile.

"Okay, we should work out a schedule for who's gonna be here when and also familiarize ourselves with the keys, the security system, and the sprinkler system."

Roxie shrugged. "I can be here before and after my radio show, depending on when you need coverage."

"Good. Morgan?"

"Um,...evenings, I guess, unless I have a date."

The phone rang.

"Ooh, our first call." Sabrina picked up the receiver. "Cloud Nine, formerly known as Club Corn. Sabrina speaking."

"Hello, I'm calling on behalf of Force of Nature. I know they were scheduled to play tonight, but something's come up, so they have to cancel. They're terribly sorry."

"Oh. Okay, well, I'm sorry to hear that. If they ever wanna reschedule, they have our number."

The caller hung up. So did Sabrina.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Force of Nature just cancelled. They were tonight's act. Fuck, where are we gonna find a replacement on such short notice?"

"Maybe try contacting some of the past acts that played at the coffee house?" Roxie suggested.

Sabrina shrugged. "It's worth a try. Hey, uh, do you think you could update the club's website to indicate the new name and ownership?"

Roxie smiled. "Why don't _you_ do it? You've got the magic touch."

Sabrina laughed.

Morgan was confused. "Was that a joke? Am I supposed to be laughing?"

Roxie rolled her eyes and got off her stool. "I'm gonna check the supply room and the maintenance closet."

Sabrina playfully spanked Roxie. Roxie looked at her, amused and mildly surprised. Sabrina seductively raised her eyebrows.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina got up on the stage and turned on the central microphone. "Attention, everyone. Hi, I'm Sabrina Spellman, one of the new owners of the club. Some of you might remember me from Hilda's Coffee House, formerly known as Bean There, Brewed That. Anyway, I hope you have a great time. Stay safe. If you need something, please see me, Roxie King, or Morgan Cavanaugh. Now, please join me in welcoming tonight's entertainment. This band is from my hometown, Riverdale. Please give it up for Josie and the Pussycats!"

Sabrina led the audience in cheers and applause. Then Sabrina turned off the microphone, moved the stand out of the way, and got off the stage. Josephine "Josie" McCoy, Valerie Brown, and Melody Valentine walked onto the stage. They had already set up their equipment. Josie picked up her guitar. Valerie picked up her bass guitar. Melody sat behind her drum set and picked up her sticks.

"What's up, Boston?!" Josie exclaimed.

The audience cheered.

"Are you ready to rock?!"

The cheers grew louder.

They started playing their instruments.

"I'm a punk-rock prom queen! Brown-paper magazine! Hotter than you've ever seen! And everywhere and in between! I'm a ten-ticket thrill ride! Don'tcha wanna come inside?! A five-star triple threat! Hardest of the hard-to-get! No one's little red Corvette! Ain't seen nothin' like me yet! It took 6 whole hours and 5 long days 4 all your lies to come undone, and those 3 small words were way 2 late, 'cause you can't see than I'm the 1!"

Sabrina, Roxie, and Morgan were dancing to the song behind the bar counter. When the song was over, they joined the rest of the audience in cheering and applauding.

"Thank you!" Josie exclaimed. "We're now gonna turn it over to the club owners. Please give it up for Gal Palz!"

The audience cheered and applauded.

"What?!" Morgan exclaimed.

Sabrina and Roxie each put on a wireless headset. Sabrina also put one on Morgan. Sabrina and Roxie climbed onto the bar counter and pulled Morgan up as well. Sabrina stood in the middle - with Roxie to her right and Morgan to her left.

Josie and the Pussycats started playing music.

"One way!" Sabrina sang.

Morgan sighed. "Oh, balls."

Sabrina, Roxie, and Morgan started dancing.

"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya! I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha..."

**SS+RK**

"Thank you, everyone!" Josie exclaimed. "We're gonna take a short break, but we'll be right back!"

Morgan looked at her friends. "They're really good!"

Sabrina smiled. "Definitely!"

Roxie thought about it. "Kinda objectifying."

Sabrina and Morgan stared at her.

"In a _good_ way."

Sabrina smiled sweetly at Roxie and kissed her on the lips.

Josie, Melody, and Valerie walked over to the counter and sat on stools.

Sabrina smiled. "Josie, thank you again for agreeing to this last-minute gig. You saved our asses."

Josie smiled. "Anytime, Sabrina. Hey, uh, may I have a drink?"

"Sure. Roxie'll take care of you."

Josie smiled at Roxie. "Oh, are you a master bartender?"

"Actually, I'm just the only one that's done any research so far. Check this out." Roxie squirted vodka and cranberry juice into a cocktail glass and then used tongs to drop dry ice in.

Josie stared at the vaporous drink. "Wow, cool. Looks like witch's brew."

Sabrina and Roxie exchanged smiles.

"What do you call that?" Josie asked.

"Being awesome."

Josie stared at Roxie. "I so wanna kiss you right now."

"Not while my girlfriend's watching."

Josie looked at Sabrina and raised an eyebrow. Sabrina awkwardly shrugged and motioned for Josie to proceed. Josie pulled Roxie into a kiss and shoved her tongue into Roxie's mouth. The two of them french-kissed for a while.

Josie finally released Roxie, picked up the glass, and drank her drink. "Ooh, so good! How much?"

"$2.00."

Josie took out the money and put it on the counter.

Roxie picked up the bottle of vodka. "All right, bargain shoppers, it's time for the blue light special. $1.00 shots. Put your cash on the bar and open your pretty little mouths!"

Josie, Melody, and Valerie each put a $1.00 bill on the counter. Then Sabrina and Morgan decided to do so as well. They joined the Pussycats on stools. The five of them turned around, leaned their heads back, and opened their mouths. Roxie squirted vodka into each of them.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina, Roxie, and Morgan were too tired to go to bed once they got home. They just crashed on the couch.

When they woke up, it was past 10:00 AM. They went upstairs. Sabrina and Roxie showered together, and then they got dressed, went downstairs, and prepared breakfast while Morgan showered.

Once Morgan came downstairs, the three of them sat at the kitchen table and started eating their pancakes.

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks for taking the day off, Morgan."

"It's just this once, so we can work out a schedule. So, uh, how'd we do last night?"

Sabrina checked her ledger. "Not bad. This could actually become a viable business."

"I can do evening hours, but I need to get to bed by around midnight. I want to be out the door fairly early in the morning to meet potential buyers."

"Understood. Roxie?"

"I can do early evenings before my radio show, and then I can come back after until closing time."

"Okay, and I can be there all night, barring unforeseen circumstances."

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina started. She looked toward the door to the living room. The door swung open, and Sabrina's Great-Aunt Irma walked into the kitchen.

"Speaking of." Sabrina gave a fake chuckle. "Great-Aunt Irma. What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I promised to not interfere in your wedding, but I made no such promise about your married life. So where _is_ Harvey?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, gone."

"Where?"

"Dunno. Y'know, for all of the shit that you've given me, you sure don't bother keeping up on what's happening in my life."

Irma sat down at the table. "So why don't you fill me in?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"Because of stuff."

"What stuff?"

Sabrina looked at Morgan with a pained expression.

"Relax, Sabrina, I got this." Morgan stared at Irma. "Back off, bitch! She doesn't wanna talk about it!"

Sabrina and Roxie smiled in satisfaction. Irma raised her right index finger. Sabrina quickly reached across the table, grabbed hold of Irma's finger, and broke it. Morgan stared at Sabrina in shock. Roxie laughed. Irma's jaw dropped in shock.

"Did you just break my finger?!" Irma asked.

"Damn straight." Sabrina ate a piece of pancake. "Now get out."

"I will not."

"Okay, this is getting too weird." Morgan stood up. "I'm gonna go out and pound the pavement. Maybe there's something that I can sell to someone to earn a few bucks." She walked into the living room.

"So what happened between you and Harvey?" Irma asked. "As the matriarch of the Spellman clan, I have the right to know."

"Ask the Witches Council."

Irma looked at Roxie. "So...you know."

"I'm her girlfriend. Of course, I know."

"Girlfriend?" Irma looked at Sabrina. "Wow, you work fast."

Sabrina stared at her with contempt. "Fuck you."

Irma ignored her. "Is it serious?"

"Yeah, it is." Sabrina set down her fork and knife. "Roxie is my everything."

Roxie smiled warmly at her.

Irma looked at Roxie. "What are your intentions toward Sabrina?"

Roxie was caught off-guard, but she thought about it and then looked Sabrina straight in the eyes. "I intend to marry Sabrina...someday...if she'll have me as her wife."

Sabrina grinned. "Yes! Omigod, yes!"

"Not so fast. I'll have to evaluate Roxie to determine whether she's worthy to be a member of the Spellman clan." Irma grinned at them. "I'll be in touch."

She disappeared in a flash of light.

Sabrina sighed. "Well, balls."

"I see what you mean about interference in your life."

"This is the kind of life that you'll be marrying into." Sabrina stood up and picked up the dishes. "Still want to?"

Roxie stood up and smiled at Sabrina. "I do." She kissed Sabrina passionately on the lips. "Y'know, it's too bad that we don't have any rings to commemorate this occasion." Suddenly, she thought of something. "Oh, hey, what about the engagement rings and the wedding ring that you got for Aaron?"

Sabrina felt a bit embarrassed. "I pawned them." She shrugged. "Didn't get much."

Roxie shrugged. "Oh, well. We don't really _need_ engagement rings. Besides, I kinda look forward to beating up guys that hit on me."

**SS+RK**

"Wake up!"

Sabrina and Roxie woke up with a start. They had been sleeping in their bed, naked. They looked up and saw Irma standing before them.

"What the hell?" Sabrina asked. "Aunt Irma, you can't just come in here whenever you want."

"Actually, as Spellman matriarch, I can."

Roxie sighed. "This is such bullshit."

Irma looked at Roxie. "Watch your tongue, young lady. Now, the inquisition shall begin."

Sabrina sighed. "Not now, Irma."

Irma raised a hand. "Silence!"

Sabrina got out of bed. "That does it."

"Where are you going?" Irma demanded.

Sabrina ignored her and put on her robe. "C'mon, Roxie!"

Roxie got out of bed, put on her robe, and followed Sabrina into the hallway. Sabrina opened the linen closet and stepped inside. Roxie followed her.

"Where are we going?" Roxie asked.

"The Witches Council. Just follow me."

**SS+RK**

Sabrina and Roxie emerged before the Witches Council.

"Sabrina Spellman, why have you returned?! And why have you brought this mortal with you?!" Drell demanded.

Suddenly, Irma emerged in the Witches Council chamber.

Sabrina pointed at her. " _That's_ why: Irma, the Queen Bitch of the Spellman Clan."

Irma gasped, offended.

Sabrina looked to her left at Roxie. She reached over and took her by the hand. The two of them approached the Witches Council.

"I have fallen in love with this woman, Roxie King, and I intend to marry her someday. Irma won't leave us alone, wanting to interrogate Roxie."

"As family matriarch, she has the right."

Irma smiled in smug self-satisfaction. "Ha! I demand that this mortal's mind by wiped of the knowledge of witches."

Sabrina looked at Drell. "Roxie has this knowledge with permission from Naked Truth."

Drell considered it. "Irma Spellman, your request is denied."

Irma huffed, shocked that she would be opposed.

Sabrina looked at her. "I'm marrying Roxie, and you're gonna stay out of it."

"I will not."

Sabrina hesitated for only a moment. "Then you leave me no choice." She looked at Drell. "Irma confessed to me that she had murdered her sixteenth husband in a 'backpacking accident' on Mars."

Irma visibly scowled. "Outrageous!"

Roxie looked at Drell. "Sabrina recounted this to me before Irma showed up. She's not making this up."

Drell looked at Irma. "What do you have to say about this, Irma Spellman?"

"Well, it's completely unfounded and absurd."

Sabrina looked at Drell. "I can call another first-hand witness to the confession, Aaron Jacobs."

"Is he a mortal?" Drell asked.

"Yes."

Drell considered it and sighed. "It's too much of a hassle to wipe his memory afterward. Your and Roxie's testimonies are sufficient."

Irma gasped. "This is absurd."

Sabrina looked at her. "That's the life that we lead."

Drell looked at Sabrina. "Sabrina Spellman, the decision of punishment for Irma Spellman is yours. Nothing is off the table."

Sabrina looked at him in surprise, suddenly unsure of what to do.

Irma refused to believe her life was in Sabrina's hands. "She'll die, Sabrina! She's mortal! They _all_ die! Then what will you have?!"

Sabrina looked at her with no love in her eyes. "We _all_ die, even witches, and yet...there are some things _worse_ than death."

Irma suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

Sabrina looked at Drell, leaned forward, and whispered in his left ear. Roxie couldn't tell what she was saying, but Drell shuddered.

"That's quite...something, Sabrina Spellman." Drell was shaking a little. "Would you like a seat on the Witches Council? You're certainly qualified as far as punishments are concerned."

"No, that's okay."

"I'm in a good mood! Name your reward!"

It was clear to Roxie that Drell was trying to cover his fear. He was on the verge of hysterics.

Sabrina looked at Roxie. "Will you remain on this journey with me, no matter what the centuries may bring?"

Roxie understood what was about to happen. "I will. I promise."

Sabrina looked at Drell. "Give Irma's magic to Roxie and give both Roxie and our mutual friend, Morgan Cavanaugh, lifespans as long as my own. Oh, and leave us alone for at least a century. No bullshit rules or requirements."

"Do you wish to say goodbye?" Drell asked, indicating Irma.

"No." Sabrina turned around and indicated for Roxie to do the same. "However, I want our faces to be the last that she sees. Enjoy your little...jaunt."

"Curse you, Sabrina!" Irma yelled.

Drell and the other two members of the Witches Council pointed their right index fingers at Irma, who disappeared in a flash of light.

Suddenly, Sabrina and Roxie were lifted off their feet and sent flying into the linen closet.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina and Roxie landed on their asses in the hallway. The door of the linen closet slammed shut.

Morgan came out of her bedroom. "What the hell's going on?! It's five in the goddamn morning!"

Sabrina looked at her nervously. "Uh, we're practicing gymnastics, which...might be better done during the daytime."

"Listen, if you two are having freaky sex, just be honest about it." Morgan turned, walked back into her bedroom, and closed the door.

Sabrina and Roxie looked at each other, chuckled, stood up, and walked into their bedroom. Roxie closed the door behind them.

Sabrina and Roxie took off their robes and hung them up. Then they got back into bed and snuggled with each other.

"Should we have told her?" Roxie asked.

"Not right away. She might start to wonder in a decade,...maybe."

Roxie chuckled. Then she grew more serious. "Thank you for this gift."

"Of course. I can't imagine my life without you."

"You've certainly gotten more confrontational recently." Roxie grinned. "I likey."

Sabrina grinned, and the two of them kissed briefly.

"I'm kind of afraid to ask, but...what kind of punishment did you give Irma?"

Sabrina stared at Roxie for a moment, wondering how she'd react. "I sentenced her to one year as a disembodied consciousness in a white void."

Roxie stared at her in confusion.

Sabrina tried to think of how to explain it. "What's your idea of Hell?"

"Sheol?" Roxie asked. "I mean that's the closest thing that we have on my mom's side. My dad and my wicked stepmother believe I'm going to Hell for not being baptized. Fire, torture, Satan and his demons raping me, and so on."

"Meh, that's from medieval Biblical fanfics. What's the worst way that you can imagine to spend eternity?"

Roxie thought for a moment. "As a Republican?"

Sabrina laughed. "Seriously, though."

"I don't know, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"As nothing... _in_ nothing. You have no body. You receive no external stimulation whatsoever. You don't hear, smell, taste, or touch. You don't get hot, cold, tired, sleepy, or energized. You see nothing but a blank whiteness. You are alone - with nothing but your own thoughts for company. It's the ultimate scenario of having nothing to do and a whole hell of a lot of time."

Roxie thought about that. "Holy shit, I think I'd go insane. No, I _would_ go insane."

Sabrina kissed Roxie on the lips. "Try to put it out of your mind. Let's get some sleep."

**SS+RK**

The next morning, Sabrina and Roxie were in the kitchen. Sabrina was trying to teach Roxie how to conjure pancakes.

"Hear me, Goddess, I wish to partake of that magnificent food, the pancake." Roxie pointed her right index finger at the table.

Nothing happened.

"'Hear me, Goddess'?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

Roxie looked at her. "The Triple Goddess."

Sabrina stared at her blankly.

"Later. What am I doing wrong?"

"You're overcomplicating it. You don't have to do a stupid rhyme for every spell. Just think and point."

Roxie did so. Three plates (each with a stack of pancakes), utensils, a bottle of maple syrup, and three glasses of orange juice appeared on the table. Roxie smiled.

"Glorious, all-powerful Roxanne, if it pleases you, conjure a can - nay, a platter - of tuna for your humble servant!" Salem begged from the counter.

"Quit hamming it up." Roxie pointed at the counter.

A large ham materialized.

Roxie stared at it in surprise. "Oops."

"Oh, well!" Salem chowed down.

Roxie and Sabrina averted their gaze from the disgusting sight. They sat at the table, Roxie to Sabrina's right. They poured maple syrup on their pancakes and started eating.

Morgan walked downstairs. "Morning, all!" She stopped and looked at Salem. "Gross."

Salem let out a loud burp.

Morgan sat to Sabrina's left and poured maple syrup on her pancakes. "So what've you got going on today?"

"I'm gonna check if any magazines or sites have responded regarding my Pussycats interview. If not, I'll shop it around some more. You?"

Morgan grinned. "I'm meeting some prospective buyers for some of my fashions."

Sabrina grinned. "Morgan, that's great!"

Roxie smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, fingers crossed. What about you, Rox?"

"Gonna think up some topics for tonight's show while placing some orders with the vendors."

"Oh, who's playing tonight?" Morgan asked.

Roxie was thrown by the question. "Uh, I meant _Girl Talk_ , not the show at the club, but I think..." She looked to Sabrina for help.

"Jennifer Paige."

"Thanks."

Morgan stood up. "Okay, cool, well, I gotta run! Thanks for breakfast!" She ran into the living room.

"Sheesh, I thought she'd never leave!" Salem exclaimed. Then he threw up on the floor.

Sabrina and Roxie made disgusted faces at him. Roxie pointed at the spill with her right index finger. It disappeared, leaving the floor spotless and shiny.

Sabrina smiled. "Hey, you're getting the hang of this."

Roxie smiled.

**SS+RK**

Roxie was sitting in her booth at the radio station at Adams College, preparing to start her radio show.

She faded from the music to her microphone. "Welcome to _Girl Talk_. This is your girl, Roxie. What's up, Adams? How's the new fall semester going? Talk to me."

A line lit up on the switchboard.

"And we have our first caller of the semester." Roxie answered the call. "You're on the air."

"Hi, Roxie, I'm a big fan."

Roxie smiled. "Awww, thanks."

"I've got a bit of a dilemma. I like this person - it's a girl."

"That's fine."

"Well, see, I'd like to let her know how I feel, but I don't know how she'd react. Also, she's with this guy that she kinda likes, and..."

"...you're afraid, if you don't say anything, you'll lose out on any chance that you might have with her."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Roxie smiled. "Been there." Then she got serious. "You need to tell this girl how you feel. Don't wait. Yes, you'll be nervous and scared and shi...crapping your pants, but, if you stand by and do nothing, you'll forever wonder 'What if?'"

"I don't know if I can."

"A girl that I liked got engaged to a guy. I hadn't fully realized my feelings for her at the time. She eventually called the wedding off, got together with her old boyfriend, and became single again. Then I took the biggest risk of my life in letting her know how I felt." Roxie smiled. "Now, _we're_ engaged. But I was lucky. Don't you dare wait. Don't let this girl get away. If you like her, tell her now."

"Thanks, Roxie. I'll tell her tonight."

"That a girl. Call back and let me know how it went."

The girl hung up.

"Anyone else have any relationship questions?" Roxie asked. "Talk to me, Adams."

Another line lit up on the switchboard.

Roxie answered the call. "You're on the air."

"Hi, Roxie, I'm in love with my boyfriend, but we've gotten into a disagreement. He wants kids, and I don't. I don't see any way to resolve this situation."

Roxie sat in silence for a moment, stunned.

"Roxie?"

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry. Um, I suppose it's a good thing that you're having this conversation _now_ instead of later. Let me ask you something. Is this a deal-breaker for him?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Then I think you should end it. You shouldn't be forced to have a child just to stay with someone."

"Thanks, Roxie."

"Uh-huh. Enjoy the phat beats, everyone. We'll be back after some dope jams." Roxie faded to music, leaned back in her chair, and stared at the ceiling, worried.

**SS+RK**

Roxie walked into Cloud Nine and over to the bar. Sabrina was behind the counter, mixing a drink for a customer.

"Hey."

Sabrina smiled. "Hey, sweetie."

Roxie loved the way that Sabrina's face had lit up, but she also dreaded the conversation that they needed to have. "Hey, can we go somewhere and talk in private?"

Sabrina lost her smile, concerned. "Yeah." She looked over toward the stage. "Morgan, take over, please!"

Morgan walked over to the bar and got behind the counter. Sabrina followed Roxie to the storage room. Sabrina unlocked the door. Roxie walked inside. The lights turned on. Sabrina walked inside and closed the door.

"Is something wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know. I had a caller on the radio show tonight, and she got me thinking about something. We never had the kids discussion. Do you want any?"

Sabrina was surprised. "Um, I don't know, actually. Why? Do _you_?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I _don't_ \- at least, not for a long time. I'm happy with where I am in my life right now, and I feel kids - even _one_ kid - would complicate that. Honestly, I'm not even sure I'd be a good parent. I don't exactly have the temper or the patience for dealing with a child."

Sabrina thought about this in silence for a moment. "Well, I appreciate your honesty."

"If you really want to be a mother someday, we can always revisit this issue down the line. Once we're settled into our routine and have enough money in the bank, I _might_ be open to welcoming a child into this world - or adoption."

Sabrina nodded, took hold of Roxie's hands, and smiled. "I think you're right. Let's focus on us for right now. Besides, if I'm completely honest with myself, I don't think I'm emotionally mature enough to be a parent yet."

Roxie smiled in relief. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed.

**SS+RK**

Roxie climbed a stepladder and hung a sprig of mistletoe above the front door.

Salem was sitting on the couch, observing her. "Whatcha doin'?"

Roxie looked at him and smiled. "I'm decorating the house for Yule, and it starts with a bit of mistletoe. I'm gonna kiss the beautiful lady as soon as she walks through that door."

"You didn't show this much excitement during Halloween."

Roxie climbed down the stepladder. "Eh, Halloween's been hit or miss for me, and Sabrina and I didn't have anyone that we wanted to contact during Samhain." She smiled. "My last three Christmases, though, have been really nice. This year, I thought I'd do something different and bring the holiday back to its pagan roots. That's why I asked Sabrina to keep the club closed tonight."

"What are you gonna do? Sacrifice a goat to Baphomet?"

Roxie frowned as she folded up the stepladder. "Ewww, gross." She leaned it against the couch. "No, I figure we'll do some Yule stuff and then kick back and watch TV while pigging out on all of the leftover Halloween candy that no one stopped by for."

"Uh-oh."

Roxie looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Just so you know, um, you can conjure all of the candy that you want. No need to go searching the house for it."

Roxie stared at him, upset. "You furry little motherfucker." She pointed at the coffee table.

A bowl full of chocolates and other candies materialized on the coffee table. Salem stared at it in awe and was about to lunge at it.

"Don't even think about it." Roxie pointed at him.

Salem looked at her, worried.

"I hear cats are high in protein, and I'm starting to feel..." Roxie cocked her head to one side. "...malnourished."

Salem gulped, hopped off the couch, and ran upstairs.

"Good cat." Roxie blew on her index finger as if it was a smoking gun.

Suddenly, she heard the crunching sounds of footsteps in snow outside. She walked over to the front door and waited in excitement.

The door opened. Roxie rushed at the woman, threw her arms around her, and kissed her on the lips.

Morgan's eyes bugged out. She hesitated for a moment and then pulled away. "What the hell, Roxie?!"

Roxie was surprised and nervous. "Oops, sorry. I thought you were Sabrina."

"Do I _look_ like Sabrina?" Morgan asked, slightly offended. "Please, I'm much hotter."

"How'd work go?" Roxie asked.

"A bunch of dead ends." Morgan sighed, closed the door, walked over, and flopped down on the couch. Then she brightened up, smiled, and leaned forward. "Ooh, candy!"

"That's for our movie night. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks, I will."

Suddenly, the front door opened, and Sabrina walked into the living room, full of energy.

Sabrina grinned. "Roxie, guess what!"

Roxie turned to face her and smiled. "Me first." She put her hands on Sabrina's cheeks and kissed her passionately on the lips.

When their lips parted, Sabrina smiled. "It's gonna be hard to follow _that_ up."

Roxie looked up. "Mistletoe, the first of our Yule decorations."

Sabrina looked up. "Yule?"

"The original pagan holiday celebrating the winter solstice. The Christians appropriated it, much like they'd appropriated the Messiah from Judaism, and turned it into a celebration of Jesus' birthday."

Sabrina looked at her. "Oh. I didn't know that."

Roxie looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously? You, of all people, didn't know that?"

Sabrina shrugged.

"Anyway, we're in the middle of a holiday clusterfuck." Roxie curled her arms around Sabrina's neck. "It wasn't that long ago that we had your parents, your aunts, and my mom over for Thanksgiving, and we'll soon have them over again for Christmas. Thank Goddess we don't celebrate Hanukkah. Anyway, that's why I want to have a nice, quiet Yule celebration. I figure we can do a little ritual, which involves doing each other and working some sex magic for the healing of divisions and the reduction of violence in the world. Then we can settle in for a nice movie night. I've got snacks and tapes ready."

Sabrina smiled. "Sounds nice, but I was just locking up the club when I got a phone call from MassEquality. There's gonna be a demonstration at the State House in support of _Goodridge_ and against the proposed amendment."

Roxie sighed. "Oh, balls, not tonight."

"I know, I know, but this is important, right? Assuming all goes well, we could be legally married next year." Sabrina could tell Roxie was hesitant and gave her a smile. "C'mon, who's an activist? Who's an activist?"

Roxie couldn't help smiling. "I am." She nodded. "You're right, of course. I'm in."

"Woo-hoo! It shouldn't take long. We should be back by evening. Oh, what do we have to watch?"

Roxie walked over to the coffee table and sorted through some VHS tapes. " _The Craft_ , _Practical Magic_ , _Coyote Ugly_ , and various episodes of _Doctor Who_."

Sabrina was surprised and looked at Roxie questioningly.

Roxie shrugged. "The _Doctor Who_ tapes were left by Miles at our college house, and I thought 'Why the hell not?'"

"Ah. Well, grab your coat."

Roxie looked at Morgan. "Wait for us?"

Morgan smiled. "Sure."

"Keep Salem away from the candy."

Morgan was confused. "Okaaay..."

Roxie headed for the door and grabbed her coat. She put it on.

Sabrina looked at her. "Are you wearing smeared lipstick?"

Roxie laughed nervously. "There's a very funny story behind that. You'll be laughing about this for hours."

They headed out the door.

**SS+RK**

Roxie licked her lips and moaned as she looked down at her love. Sabrina was lying between her legs and gently eating her pussy. Roxie ran the fingers of her left hand through Sabrina's hair. Sabrina picked up speed, kissing and licking Roxie's pussy furiously.

Roxie laid her head on the pillow. She was on the verge of a massive orgasm. "Oh, yeah, fuck, baby, lick my pussy!"

Sabrina was a woman possessed. After nearly a year of practice, she had it down to a science. She vowed nothing would stop her from achieving her goal of making her love orgasm and cum sweet nectar into her mouth.

Except maybe a knock on the door.

"Don't stop!" Roxie ordered.

Sabrina didn't stop.

The door opened.

Morgan walked into the room. "Hey, guys, I think you should see..." She stopped. "Oh. Sorry."

"What is it?" Roxie asked.

"I saw something on the news. Same-sex marriages will begin on the 17th."

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Roxie exclaimed.

Morgan smiled. "I knew you'd be happy."

Roxie orgasmed and cummed into Sabrina's mouth. Sabrina licked up the remaining cum and then moved up. Roxie hugged her and pulled her into a deep french kiss, tasting herself on Sabrina's lips and tongue. Morgan waited awkwardly until they finished.

Sabrina smiled. "I love you."

Roxie smiled. "I love you, too."

"Wanna start planning our wedding?"

"Definitely."

Morgan smiled. "Speaking of the wedding, I think -"

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Roxie flipped Sabrina over and went down on her.

Morgan shrugged and gave up, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina and Roxie were sitting at the kitchen table, organizing lists of wedding guests, foods, and drinks.

"Okay, I've got Morgan; Salem; my parents; my stepmother Gail; my stepbrother Donald; my aunts Hilda, Zelda, Vesta, and Sophia; my uncle Harold; my grandmother Lydia; my cousins Amanda and Ally; their mother Marigold; and my old friends, Jenny, Valerie, and Gwen. You?"

"My mom."

Sabrina looked at Roxie in surprise. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Sabrina stared at her in sadness.

Morgan walked into the kitchen from the living room. She was holding a stack of magazines. "Great news! I bought a bunch of bridal magazines for you to peruse!" She plopped them on the table.

Sabrina looked at Morgan and then at Roxie. "Actually, I was thinking we could get married naked, under the old elm tree in the backyard."

Roxie grinned in delight. "In front of Mother Gaia."

Sabrina smiled, happy to see Roxie happy.

"Is this some kind of Wiccan thing?" Morgan asked.

Roxie nodded. "It's called a handfasting."

"Will I be required to be naked?" Morgan asked. "I mean not that I mind, but I need to know if I need to get a bikini wax."

Sabrina laughed. "Optional."

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. She went upstairs.

"Okay, for food, I've got pancakes, chalupas, pizza, and steak."

Salem ran downstairs and hopped up on the counter. "Don't forget the tuna!"

Sabrina wrote it down.

"For drinks, I've got soda, wine, beer, and club soda."

Sabrina smiled. "Sounds good."

"Should we rent a location for the reception?" Roxie asked.

Sabrina thought about it. "I don't see why we can't have it here. There won't be _too_ many people. Most of the people at my last wedding were Aaron's friends or relatives."

"Okay. I guess we should work on the invitations."

Sabrina smiled. "Ooh, I'm a writer. I can do this."

Suddenly, mail popped out of the toaster.

Roxie stood up, walked over, took it out, opened the envelope, took out the letter, and read it. "It's a notice that Irma is being re-corporealized soon." She looked through some other items in the envelope. "They sent a state ID, a Social Security card, and a birth certificate for her." Roxie looked at Sabrina in confusion. "How does that work here, exactly?"

"Magic."

Roxie rolled her eyes and nodded.

**SS+RK**

Roxie arrived at the bar in Cloud Nine. Sabrina was running it.

"I'm here, sweetie."

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't think I could have handled another minute of this."

Roxie walked behind the counter. "It's okay, I've got this. Where's Morgan?"

Sabrina looked. "Flirting with the bouncer."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you can take off. I'll close up."

"Huh?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"Have you forgotten the date?" Roxie asked. "Irma shows up tonight. You're in charge of re-assimilating her into society."

Sabrina frowned. "Oh, balls. Irma's _never_ been part of society. She's always done her own thing."

"How are you gonna play it?" Roxie asked.

Sabrina thought for a moment. "Honestly."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks." Sabrina kissed Roxie on the lips and then walked away.

Roxie served the customers as they came. She got so into her work that she didn't notice the pair of people that approached the bar.

"Hey, Roxie."

It took Roxie a moment to place the voice. Once she did, she looked up in shock. "Dad?!"

Bill King walked up to the counter. "Hey, babydoll."

His wife, Sheila, was there as well. "Hey, kiddo."

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Roxie asked.

"We came to see you, babydoll."

Sheila grinned, showing off her few, yellow teeth. "We heard you was gettin' married."

Roxie was surprised. "Did my mom tell you?!"

Bill grinned, revealing his teeth were no better. "Of course! Candy called up and said we gotta get our asses down to Boston to attend your wedding!"

Roxie felt hurt and betrayed. "She had no right to do that."

"Why not?" Bill asked.

"Because I didn't invite you."

Bill's face fell. "Oh. We thought the invitations got lost in the mail or something."

Roxie folded her arms. "It was the 'or something'."

Bill sat down at the bar, and Sheila sat to his right.

"Can we get somethin' to drink?" Bill asked.

Roxie looked over. "Morgan, get over here!"

Morgan walked over to her. "What's up?"

"Take over for me. I'm outta here."

"What?"

"Please."

"Okay."

Roxie walked out from behind the counter and started to walk toward the exit.

"Hang on, Roxie, please!" Bill begged. "Sit with us! Let's talk!"

Roxie felt a twinge of guilt and stopped walking. "God damn it." She turned around, walked back over to the bar, and sat to her father's left. "Apple ale."

Morgan opened a bottle and set it on the counter. Roxie picked it up and started sipping her ale.

Bill slammed his right hand on the counter. "We'll have Natty Lights."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Morgan opened two bottles and set them on the counter.

Bill picked up his bottle and took a swig of beer. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Roxie looked at him in surprise. "Oh. Of course, you don't know. If you did, you'd be yelling at me, assuming you even bothered to show up at all. I'm marrying Sabrina."

"Who?!" Bill asked, shocked.

"Sabrina Spellman. My college roommate. The girl whose house I moved into after graduation."

Bill's expression was a mix of horror and confusion.

"I've told you about her. You were an usher at her wedding last year! God, you're always so drunk; you never remember anything!" Roxie started gulping down her drink.

"You're marryin' some girl?!" Sheila asked. "Holy shit, the world's goin' to Hell!"

"We raised you better than that!" Bill yelled.

Roxie looked at them in anger. "You _didn't_ raise me! Neither did Mom! I raised myself! From feeding myself to studying and doing my own homework, I did everything that I could to make it from one day to the next, because you never lifted a goddamn finger to help me. I got picked on at school for being an introvert, but it was still a lot better than hearing you and Mom fight. I clawed my way to an above-average GPA. I applied to one college after another. I did it all to get the hell away from you and make a life for myself."

"And what has it gotten you? Huh?" Bill asked. "You host some stupid nightly college radio show."

"I give people advice on how to improve their lives."

"How much they payin' you?" Bill asked.

"It pays shit."

"Ha!" Bill gulped down his beer. "And here you are, spending money that you don't have on booze in a trashy club."

" _You're_ lecturing _me_ about trashy?" Roxie asked in disbelief. "What kind of a fucking Christmas dinner is takeout from Taco Bell? I _own_ this club. Well, me, Sabrina, and Morgan. We make money from it. Also, Sabrina's a freelance journalist, and Morgan designs fashions. We're doing okay for ourselves."

"Is that why you went to college? Just to do okay?" Sheila asked.

"I did it to make my own life and earn my freedom from you." Roxie was on the verge of tears as she recalled unpleasant memories. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me in that house? I felt like I was suffocating. Even if I had friends, I couldn't have them over, because I'd be too embarrassed by your yelling and drunken behavior. Sometimes, it got so loud that I took any heavy object that I could find and kept it close to me, afraid that I was gonna have to defend myself against you. There were days when I wanted to die, but I never considered killing myself, because I kept thinking, if I held on for just a bit longer, things would get better. And they did."

Bill stared at her, shocked. "Wow. I had no idea."

"Of course, you didn't."

"No, seriously, I thought you was just some rude girl that didn't wanna hang out with us."

Roxie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"But what's this bullshit about you marryin' some girl?" Bill asked.

Roxie looked at him in anger. "Her name is Sabrina, and I love her."

"I didn't think you was capable of lovin' anybody. You never seemed to have any dates."

"There was Isaac Hanson."

"Oh, yeah, nice kid. Jeez, Roxie, why didn't ya stick with him? We'd be rich now."

"No, we wouldn't. You'd blow it all on smokes and booze, just like you always do."

"You're drinkin' right now."

"I drink to socialize, not to drown my sorrows, and I can control myself."

"Hey, I'm tryin' to sober up - and quit smokin'."

"How's that coming along?" Roxie asked.

"It's..." Bill suddenly stopped talking.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, I'm tryin', and don't change the subject. Why settle for a girl? Try gettin' a man."

"I'm not settling!" Roxie yelled.

"Then why Sabrina?" Sheila asked.

"Why _not_ Sabrina?!" Roxie asked. "She's the best friend that I've ever had! She's brought out the best in me! I cherish her more than anyone! This wedding will be a formal declaration of our love, and it will be the culmination of something that I've felt in my heart for a long time."

"What kind of a wedding are ya havin'?" Sheila asked.

"We're having a Wiccan handfasting in our backyard."

"What the hell's that?" Sheila asked.

Bill rolled his eyes. "It's one of them stupid, liberal, hippy-dippy things that she's been on about."

Roxie stared at him in disbelief. "Really? As grossly inaccurate as your description is, you remember _that_ , but you don't remember Sabrina?"

Bill didn't answer her; he just gulped down his beer.

"Anyway, Sabrina and I will get married naked under an old elm tree beneath the full moon on Thursday, June 3rd."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Goddamn."

Roxie thought for a moment. "You're welcome to attend."

Bill looked at her. "Not on your life!"

Sheila finished her beer. "Yeah, same for me."

"But you're welcome to forget about this bullshit and come back home with us."

Roxie stared at her father in disbelief. "I dreaded having to return to you after college, but Sabrina was kind enough to offer me a room in her house. It's the house where I celebrated my first real Christmas. Did you know Sabrina's aunts gave me the Christmas that the two of you and Mom never could? I didn't even move in with Mom after she got her own place, because I'm _that_ grateful and loyal to Sabrina. So why would you ever expect me to move back in with you? I have a home, and it's in Westbridge."

"Suit yourself." Bill finished his beer and took out a pack of Winston Lights. He opened it, took out a cigarette, and stuck it in his mouth.

Roxie looked at him. "No smoking in the club."

"Are you serious?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"As lung cancer. The air in this club is to remain clean. We want people to come in and have a good time without discomfort or fear."

"I'm outta here." Bill stood up and walked away.

"Me, too." Sheila stood up and followed him.

"Go back to New York!" Roxie yelled after them.

"Hey, you didn't pay!" Morgan yelled.

"Forget it. I've got it." Roxie finished her drink. "I'm sorry that you had to listen to all of that."

"It's okay."

"Hey, do you mind closing up? I'm in a shitty mood. I wanna go home."

"Yeah, okay. Maybe wait until you sober up, though."

"Right. I'm gonna go and sit in the supply room, where there aren't any people." Roxie took out a ten-dollar bill and put it on the counter. "Keep the change." She stood up and walked away.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina sat on her bed, silently reading an issue of _Scorch_ magazine.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and Irma stood before her. Sabrina looked up at her. Irma appeared to be shocked. She stared at her surroundings in confusion.

Sabrina dropped her magazine on her bed. "Okay, here's the sitch." She picked up Irma's documentation and a sealed envelope and offered it to her. "These are your mortal documents. I've also included one-thousand dollars in cash. That should be enough for around a month in a shitty motel and a daily diet of ramen soup."

Irma looked at Sabrina. "What...did you...do to me?"

"That's obvious, isn't it?" Sabrina stood up and forced the items into Irma's hands. "Come on. I'm giving you a ride to the motel. That and the money are the _only_ things that I'm _ever_ gonna do for you. Frankly, it's more than you deserve."

Irma stared at Sabrina with hatred. "You had no right to do what you did! I am the matriarch of the Spellman clan!"

"Wrong. You're nothing."

Irma thought about it and laughed in amusement. "Fine. Who's the matriarch now? Zelda?"

Sabrina laughed in amusement. "No, she's a kid. I guess it would be Hilda. Okay, out the door."

Irma headed toward the door. "So what am I to do, precisely, once we get to this...motel?"

Sabrina followed her. "I don't care."

"Well, how will I survive?"

"Not my problem."

**SS+RK**

Sabrina walked upstairs and heard "Thoughtless" by Korn playing. She walked into her bedroom and saw Roxie lying on their bed, curled up and sucking her right thumb.

Sabrina sat down next to Roxie. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I haven't heard you listening to metal in a while."

"Yeah, well, I'm pissed off."

"What happened?"

Roxie sat up, reached over, and turned off the boombox. "My dad and wicked stepmother showed up at the club. They'd heard about the wedding from my mom - but not the precise details."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

Roxie shook her head. "No. How'd things go with Irma?"

"I dropped her off at a shitty motel. Good riddance."

"Did I ever tell you why I listened to heavy metal?"

Sabrina shook her head.

"It was the loudest music that I could find, perfect for drowning out the yelling and fighting - and perfectly matching the anger, frustration, and hopelessness that I felt."

Sabrina hugged Roxie with her left arm.

"I want you to do something."

"What?" Sabrina asked.

Roxie stood up, walked over to the closet, opened a box, took out a book, walked back over to the bed, and sat down. She offered the book to Sabrina. "Read my diary."

"Wow." Sabrina took Roxie's diary. "Are you sure?"

Roxie nodded. "I want you to know everything about me - the good and the bad."

"Thank you." Sabrina stood up, walked over to her desk, picked up her diary, walked back over to the bed, and sat down. She offered her diary to Roxie. "Read mine, too. I promise it'll suck just as much as the last time."

Roxie laughed and took Sabrina's diary. "Thanks."

Each of them opened the other's diary and started reading. It was soon apparent to Sabrina that she got the better end of the deal. Roxie's diary was filled with accounts of the hell that she'd endured, raw anger, sadness, hopelessness, thoughts of death, and - most surprising of all - poetry. It was sad, angry poetry, but it was something that Sabrina had never expected from Roxie.

"'If I take this knife and walk down the hall, I could slit your fucking throats as you sleep; that would end it all. I would be free, even though I was not. I would have my life, which is more than I've got. Oh, how I long to be free, to fly away from this pain. If I went through with it, though, what would I really gain? You would move on to wherever you would go. I would be stuck here, never to see another rainbow. I would dread every day; would it be my last? Would death bring release? Would my suffering be past? Where would I go when I released my last breath? This, I do not know, only that there are things worse than death. And so I stay here, enduring day after day, hoping to come across the light that will show me the way.'" Sabrina looked at Roxie. "Roxie, that..." She inhaled and released her breath. She wiped away her tears. "I had no idea that things were this bad for you."

"Keep reading."

Sabrina read silently for a while, moving from high school to college. Eventually, she came across an early college entry. "'Sabrina and I got on the college paper today! I'm so happy! Y'know, that girl ain't so bad after all.'" Sabrina smiled. She continued reading silently.

Roxie returned to reading Sabrina's diary. Compared to her own, it was light reading. Sabrina never mentioned being a witch in her diary. Roxie realized that was a smart choice. Still, reading between the lines, Roxie could match up the diary entries with moments that Sabrina had related to her.

Sabrina noticed a change in Roxie's diary entries - a happier, more optimistic tone. She came across drawings of pentagrams and crescent moons and poetry or song lyrics about the Goddess. Then she came across one particular entry and stared at it. "'Sabrina's getting married.'" Sabrina was surprised that that was the entire entry, all that she'd had to say on the subject. "'Sabrina's moving to L.A. with the guy that she's marrying. She's leaving us the house. Such a sweet girl. I'll miss her dearly. What will my life be like without her?'" Sabrina paused and thought about that for a moment. She kept reading silently for a while. "'Morgan and I looked for a replacement roommate today. No luck. There's just no replacing Sabrina. She's the light of my life.'" Sabrina looked at Roxie and smiled.

Roxie smiled back. "Keep reading, sweetie. You're almost at the end."

Sabrina read, soaking up Roxie's words. She came across Roxie's accounts of comforting Sabrina after her break-up with Harvey, Sabrina sharing her "very special secret" with her, their girls' night in, Roxie's confession of love for Sabrina, their engagement, and their wedding plans. Finally, Sabrina closed the diary, looked at Roxie, and pulled her into a kiss.

**SS+RK**

"All right, everybody, breathe in..."

Sabrina and Roxie inhaled.

"...and out."

They exhaled.

"And we're done."

They opened their eyes.

The instructor smiled. "Thank you all for coming. See you next week."

Sabrina and Roxie got off their yoga mats and rolled them up. They put them in their bags, stood up, and walked into the lobby.

"Wanna have lunch somewhere?" Sabrina asked.

Roxie shrugged. "Taco Bell, I guess. Then I oughta stop by the club and check out the lighting system before tonight's concert."

"Okay." Sabrina opened the front door.

Roxie and Sabrina walked outside and over to Sabrina's car.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina and Roxie turned and looked. Diana was walking toward them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked, surprised.

"I went to the house. Salem said I'd find you here." Diana held up the wedding invitation.

Sabrina smiled in amusement. "You're a bit early."

Diana looked at the invitation. "'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Sabrina Spellman and Roxanne King, to be held on Thursday, June 3, 2004, at 133 Collins Road in Westbridge, Massachusetts. The brides will exchange vows nude before Mother Earth, the goddess Gaia, in a Wiccan handfasting ceremony beneath the full moon. This is a clothing-optional event.'"

Sabrina smiled in pride. "Do you like it? We worked on it together."

Diana frowned. "Are you high?"

Sabrina frowned. "Not currently. What, you don't like it?"

"Sabrina, didn't it occur to you that people might be intimidated by nudity?"

"Why should they be? We're hot."

Roxie smiled. "Preach it, sister."

Diana rolled her eyes.

Roxie grinned. "People should not be ashamed of natural beauty. Rather, we should all celebrate what the Goddess has given us."

Sabrina smiled. "Preach it, sister."

"All right, I see you're committed to this, so we'll just have to make the best of it."

"Anyway, you came all of the way out here just to complain about that?" Sabrina asked.

"No, of course not. I came to help plan the wedding."

Sabrina made a face. "That's...really not necessary. Roxie and I got this."

Roxie looked at Sabrina. "Maybe we oughta hear her ideas. We'll have final approval. It doesn't hurt to listen."

Diana hugged Roxie. "I already love my future daughter-in-law."

Sabrina shrugged. "We're about to go to Taco Bell for lunch. You're welcome to join us. We can discuss the wedding there."

Diana released Roxie. "Oh, please. Let's make a quick stop at the store. We'll buy all of the ingredients, and I'll make my famous Hellfire Tacos, the best tacos on the planet."

Roxie looked at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's okay, Roxie."

"Hush, Sabrina. I must answer this challenge to my authority."

Sabrina smiled nervously. "Roxie's kind of become a taco goddess over the past year. She takes her craft very seriously."

Diana stared at Roxie. "We'll have a cook-off. May the best taco goddess win."

Roxie stared right back at Diana. "Oh, I will."

Sabrina watched them uneasily. "The two of you are creeping me out."

**SS+RK**

Sabrina sat at the kitchen table, eating a taco. Roxie and Diana stood behind her, to her right and left respectively, watching her intently. Sabrina eyed them nervously and then switched to another taco.

"Well?" Roxie asked.

"Whose taco is the best?" Diana asked. "Say 'Mommy'."

Roxie smiled. "That's right, Sabrina, call me 'Mommy'."

"I can't decide. Sorry. It's a draw."

Diana looked at Roxie. "This is unacceptable."

"We need another judge." Roxie looked over at the counter. "Salem, you've just volunteered to be our official taco taster."

"Uh, sorry, cayenne pepper does not agree with me."

Diana looked at him. "I'd be more worried about the tequila."

Sabrina looked at her. "Do _not_ give Salem tequila. Last time, I found him wearing a sombrero, sitting on a barrel of wine, lassoing a six-pack of beer, and declaring himself to be 'Loco Lopez'."

Salem gasped. "You swore you'd never bring that up!"

Roxie and Diana sat at the table and started eating their respective tacos.

"Okay, have you picked a venue for the reception?" Diana asked.

Sabrina finished one taco. "Here, hence why it isn't mentioned on the invitation."

"How many guests do you expect?"

"Not sure. Dad, my aunts, Amanda, Ally, Jenny, Valerie, and Gwen have RSVPed so far; they'll be here."

"Why don't you have the reception at Cloud Nine?" Diana suggested.

"Really?" Sabrina asked, surprised.

"I assume it'll remain closed for the evening otherwise. If you have the reception there, you can simply open a bit later and make some money."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, that's actually a good idea. Thanks, Mom."

Roxie smiled and playfully punched Sabrina on her right arm. "You see?"

"Okay, I'm not familiar with this handfasting thing. Who, exactly, is marrying you?"

Sabrina and Roxie looked at each other, unsure.

Roxie looked at Diana. "I've been in contact with a local coven. Their high priestess doesn't seem interested."

"If you two had settled on a more conventional ceremony, you wouldn't have this problem now."

Sabrina looked at her mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mom, I'll just call the priest, and we'll have a nice Catholic ceremony at the church."

"You know what I mean. You could have just asked a local clerk to officiate."

Salem cleared his throat. "I take this opportunity to remind you that I am an ordained minister."

Roxie looked at him. "We need someone that's ordained in _this_ realm."

Salem lowered his head in disappointment. "Awww."

"So who are you gonna get?" Diana asked.

Suddenly, Morgan walked in through the back door. "Hey, here for lunch. Ooh, what are you having?"

Sabrina smiled. "Tacos."

"Ooh, can I have some?" Morgan asked.

Roxie stood up and walked over to the stove. "On the condition that you judge whose taco is better."

Diana stood up and walked over to the stove as well. "Mine or Roxie's."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Morgan sat at the table. "Ooh, I'm down for that. Speaking of making choices, have either of you decided who's gonna be your maid of honor yet?"

Sabrina looked at her. "Actually, we've decided we're not gonna do the whole maid-of-honor thing. We're just gonna keep it simple."

Morgan was disappointed. "Oh."

Sabrina felt bad. "But you can organize the setting in the backyard for the ceremony, and you can organize the reception. We're gonna have it at Cloud Nine."

Morgan smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Roxie detected the sadness in Morgan's voice. She brought one of her tacos over and set it in front of Morgan. "I tell you what. How would you like to be the officiant of our wedding?"

"The what?" Morgan asked, confused.

"You'd perform the ceremony."

Morgan grinned. "Really?! So I'll be, like, a priestess?"

Roxie smiled. "Kind of, if it's okay with Sabrina."

Morgan looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded. "I'm okay with it. But...you're not qualified."

Roxie sat down. "It's okay, you can apply for a one-day marriage designation certificate."

"Cool, but I'm not sure what to do. I don't know much about this Wiccan stuff."

Roxie smiled. "It's okay, I'll teach you. We can go out into the woods later and commune with nature."

"This isn't gonna be like the tree incident, is it?" Morgan asked.

Roxie laughed and shook her head. "No. Now, eat up."

Morgan picked up Roxie's taco, took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. "Mmmm, this is really good!"

Diana brought another taco over and set the plate in front of Morgan. "Now, try mine."

Morgan did. "Mmmm, this is really good, too! I can't decide which is better, sorry."

Roxie and Diana rolled their eyes. Sabrina stifled a chuckle.

**SS+RK**

Roxie, Sabrina, and Morgan walked into the forest.

"Rox, do you know where you're going?" Morgan asked.

"I've been out here before, and so have you."

"Excuse me, Pocahontas."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Just follow me."

Sabrina leaned close to Roxie. "Are you sure about letting Morgan do this?"

"Well, she's got the right name for the part. I figured I'd start with that and build on it."

"So, Rox, would you like to maybe tell us why we came out in the middle of the fucking woods to prepare for a backyard wedding?" Morgan asked.

Sabrina shot her a look and then looked at Roxie. "Actually, I'm kinda wondering that myself."

Roxie smiled. "The point of coming out here is to get away from distractions, so we can commune with nature more effectively. Wicca is a nature-oriented religion. It's about being in harmony with the universe and tapping into its collective unconsciousness and power. As human beings, we personify this Power - most often as 'God' but also sometimes as 'Goddess'. Or we subdivide the Power into multiple gods and goddesses, each of which have dominion over one thing or another. That's not entirely wasteful, because we can call the Power by a particular name, depending on the subject, as a shorthand. There's also built-up power in the name from a cumulative historical belief in a particular deity. For example, during the wedding ceremony, we'll be calling upon various moon and marriage deities, but it's really just a way for us to easily let the Goddess know what we're talking about. Okay, this looks like a good spot."

They sat down, forming a triangle.

"Okay, Sukhasana."

Following Roxie's instruction, Sabrina assumed the pose. Morgan looked at them and did the same.

Roxie closed her eyes. "Close your eyes. Take normal, relaxed breaths. Listen to what Mother Earth is trying to tell you."

Sabrina and Morgan closed their eyes.

Roxie leaned over, close to Sabrina's left ear. "No levitating spell."

Sabrina chuckled.

Roxie resumed her pose. The three women sat silently for a while.

"So, Sister Moon, what am I supposed to learn from this?" Morgan eventually asked.

Roxie sighed and opened her eyes. "You're supposed to learn to slow down, have patience, and reconnect with nature."

"Why don't we walk around for a while and observe nature?" Sabrina suggested.

Roxie grinned. "Even better, we can do that and also pick up litter!"

Morgan sighed. "Oh, balls."

**SS+RK**

Sabrina, Roxie, and Morgan walked into the living room. Morgan closed and locked the front door.

Diana was folding laundry on the couch.

Roxie stopped in her tracks, staring at the scene in horror. "How could you?!"

"Excuse me?" Diana asked.

Roxie picked up one of her black T-shirts. "You washed my laundry! I just did my laundry three weeks ago!" She pressed her shirt to her face and inhaled. "It smells like artificial springtime flowers!"

"I'm...sorry?" Diana looked from Roxie to Sabrina in confusion.

"Mom, can I see you in the kitchen?" Sabrina asked, heading there.

"Sure." Diana followed her daughter.

Once they were in the kitchen, Sabrina faced her mother.

"Did I do something wrong?" Diana asked.

"Roxie's very particular about laundry. She does it only once per month, and she's gotten us to use only biodegradable laundry detergent. Also, she wants all of her T-shirts hand-washed."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find the laundry detergent, so I went out and bought some."

"Well, you didn't know. Just note, for future reference, we try to be as environmentally conscious as possible in this house. Well, not Morgan, but she's trying."

"Understood."

Sabrina nodded and motioned to the door. Diana walked into the living room, and Sabrina followed her.

"Roxie?" Diana asked.

Roxie stopped folding her laundry and looked at Diana, upset.

"I'm really sorry for washing your laundry without permission. I was trying to help, but I've upset you."

Roxie sighed. "Little harm done. I'll reimburse you for the detergent, but I want to dispose of the rest of it properly."

"Of course."

"I accept your apology, and I promise to give you a full lesson in environmental friendliness."

"That's...really not necessary."

Sabrina shook her head. "We all gotta do it. I got a B+."

"I just...want us to be able to get along, to be a family."

Roxie thought for a moment. "How about this? You can come to a protest this Sunday with me, Sabrina, and Morgan."

"A protest?"

"Yeah, parishioners from the local Catholic church are planning to cause a big stink at the local Planned Parenthood. We're joining a counter-protest."

Diana stared at her, and then she stared at Sabrina. "Really?"

Sabrina shrugged sheepishly.

"If you don't approve, I get that, but this is part of who I am. So how about it? Are you gonna come and stand with your wacky feminazi future daughter-in-law?"

"What, exactly, will we be doing?" Diana asked her.

"Mostly just holding up signs, chanting, and randomly yelling out slogans."

"Is it safe?"

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, clashes with police are rare. We haven't gotten pepper-sprayed in five months."

Diana smiled uneasily.

**SS+RK**

Roxie, Sabrina, Morgan, and Diana stood with other counter-protesters on one side of a police line, and anti-abortion protesters stood on the other side. It was a sunny afternoon, the temperature was hot, and nerves were frayed on both sides.

"This is fun, isn't it?!" Roxie asked Diana, grinning.

"You've got an odd idea of fun."

"Oh, come on, you've just gotta get in the spirit!"

Sabrina held up her sign. "Pussy power!"

"See?! Sabrina's got the right idea!"

Morgan held up her sign. "I'm not a walking womb!"

"Great job, Morgan!" Roxie held up her sign. "Keep your rosaries off my ovaries!"

Diana stared at them uncomfortably.

Roxie looked at her. "Come on, Diana!"

Diana timidly held up her sign. "Can't we all just get along?!"

Roxie, Sabrina, and Morgan stared at her in shock.

**SS+RK**

Roxie, Sabrina, Morgan, and Diana sat at the kitchen table, beaten and exhausted. All of them had black eyes and were treating them with cold compresses.

Diana looked at the girls in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Roxie sighed. "Once again, apology accepted."

"So how'd you like your first protest?" Morgan asked with a smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

Diana shrugged. "It was okay, all things considered."

Sabrina smiled. "That's great."

Morgan pouted. "Not for me! I have a date tonight! I can't go looking like this!"

Roxie smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure the shiners will heal by then."

"I hope you're right." Morgan stood up. "I'm gonna go lie down."

Roxie waited until Morgan was upstairs, and then she pointed. The three women took off the cold compresses, their eyes healed.

"Okay, where are we with the wedding?" Diana asked.

Sabrina looked at her. "I'm borrowing chairs from the church for the backyard ceremony."

Roxie looked at Diana as well. "We're both working on the music selections for the ceremony and the reception. Morgan's ordering the food and drinks, designing the setting for the ceremony, and handling the reception."

"Have you written your vows yet?" Diana asked.

"We're just making some notes." Roxie smiled. "We're gonna speak from our hearts during the ceremony."

Diana smiled. "Sounds sweet. What about a honeymoon? Any plans?"

Roxie shook her head. "Not really."

Diana grinned. "What about a cruise?"

Roxie frowned. "No way!"

Sabrina shook her head. "Yeah, the last one didn't go so well."

**SS+RK**

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Sabrina and Roxie walked out to the backyard, carrying a simple wooden end table, and saw Morgan positioning the chairs in such a way that an aisle was formed, leading up to the old elm tree.

Sabrina smiled. "Nice job, Morgan."

Roxie smiled. "Yeah, it's lookin' good."

Morgan grinned. "Thanks!"

Sabrina and Roxie exchanged a look. They didn't have the heart to tell Morgan that they were flattering her.

"Is that the altar?" Morgan asked.

Sabrina and Roxie carried the table over to the elm tree and set it underneath it.

"Yep." Roxie spread the tablecloth, which had a triple-moon design on it, on the table. "I'll bring the chalice out shortly before the ceremony."

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna set up the Tiki torches now."

Sabrina gave her a thumbs-up. Morgan walked back into the house. Sabrina and Roxie took a moment to look at the scenery.

Sabrina put her left arm around Roxie's shoulders, smiled, and hugged her close. "Just think: in less than four hours, we'll be married."

Roxie grinned. "I know! Do we need to do anything else to prepare? I'm worried about forgetting something."

Sabrina thought for a moment. "I don't think so."

Diana walked out of the house, grinning. "Girls, I've got a great idea! What if I treat the two of you to a day at the spa? We can get mani-pedis and blow-outs."

Sabrina looked at her. "Oh, Mom, that's really not necessary."

Diana lost her grin.

Roxie smiled at Diana. "We appreciate the offer, but we're not getting made up for the wedding; we're just gonna be simple, clean, and natural."

"I see. Well, is there anything that I can do to help?"

Sabrina and Roxie looked at each other and shrugged. They looked at Diana and shook their heads.

Suddenly, Amanda and Ally Wiccan appeared in poofs of smoke.

Sabrina grinned. "Amanda! Ally!"

Amanda and Ally hugged her. She hugged them.

"You're a bit early. Who else is coming?"

Ally frowned. "No one."

"What?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

Amanda looked at her cousin sadly. "Just us. We're sorry."

"Is there a reason that the others can't make it?" Sabrina asked.

Amanda shrugged. "Busy with other things."

"I see. Well,...make yourselves at home."

Morgan walked out of the house, carrying six Tiki torches. She was struggling.

Sabrina looked at her and then at her cousins. "Scratch that. Make yourselves useful."

Amanda and Ally walked over to Morgan and helped her set up the Tiki torches.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina and Roxie were sitting on the couch in the living room, making out. Roxie took Sabrina's tongue between her lips and sucked on it, and then Sabrina reciprocated. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Neither of them stopped what they were doing. The doorbell kept ringing.

Amanda walked into the living room from the kitchen. She stopped by the couch and looked at the two women. "Don't worry, I'll get it." She continued to the front door and unlocked and opened it. "Yeah?"

Sabrina suddenly broke the kiss. "Amanda!" She stood up and walked over to her cousin. "You don't open the door without checking who it is first!"

"Sor-ry. It's some rednecks dressed as mobsters...or something." She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Roxie stood up and walked over to the front door. "Oh, balls. What do _you_ want?"

It was Roxie's father and stepmother.

Bill smiled. "Roxie, we was wonderin' if we could come in."

Roxie looked at Sabrina. Sabrina shrugged. Roxie looked at her father, shrugged, walked back over to the couch, and sat down. Bill and Sheila walked into the house. Sheila closed and locked the door.

"Why are you here?" Roxie asked her father.

"Well, we got halfway back to New York, and I was thinkin' 'bout what you said. I decided to come back here and see if we could have another shot."

Roxie stared at them for a moment. "As long as you hear me out and don't ridicule me or what I consider important."

"I promise."

Sheila shrugged. "Yeah, me, too."

"Is this the girl?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, this is Sabrina."

Bill offered his right hand to Sabrina. "Bill King."

Sabrina nodded. "I know. We already met. You were an usher at my wedding."

"Oh, right. How'd that work out?"

Sabrina stared at him in disbelief. "I left him standing at the altar. You were there!"

"Right, sorry." Bill shrugged. "Memory problems."

"So are you ready to listen?" Roxie asked.

Bill nodded.

"I'm going to explain my beliefs to you - Wicca, environmentalism, women's rights, and so on."

Bill nodded.

Sabrina stood up. "I'll get us some refreshments."

Sheila smiled. "We'll have Natty Lights."

Roxie shot them a look.

Sheila laughed nervously. "Or sodas."

"Coming right up." Sabrina stood up and walked into the kitchen.

She was about to open the refrigerator, but there was a knock on the back door.

Sabrina looked and was shocked. "Harvey?! Don't look at me!"

Harvey smiled. "It's okay. Let me in."

Sabrina unlocked and opened the door. Harvey walked into the kitchen.

"How have you not turned into a ball of wax or whatever?" Sabrina asked, starting to close the door.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open.

"You can thank _me_ for that." Irma walked into the kitchen, grinning. "I convinced the Witches Council to lift the curse."

"What?" Sabrina asked in disbelief.

Harvey smiled. "It's true. Look, I'm still me."

"How'd you manage this?" Sabrina asked Irma.

"Back-channel communications. I still have powerful friends in the Other Realm."

Sabrina suspected she knew Irma's true motive but feigned innocence. She smiled. "Thank you." She looked at Harvey. "Wanna stay for my wedding?"

Harvey smiled. "Sure!"

Sabrina and Harvey hugged.

Irma was shocked. "But...you can have Harvey back! The two of you can be together again!"

Sabrina and Harvey released each other.

Sabrina looked at Irma. "Once a bitch, always a bitch." She started walking toward Irma. "Do you really think so little of me? Did you think I'd go running back to Harvey just because he was available? Did you hope to create some kind of emotional turmoil? Yeah, I had shitty luck, and I was in a bad place, but I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for that. I love Roxie, and I _am_ going to marry her."

"But you and Harvey are soul mates!" Irma cried.

"Who says?" Sabrina asked. "Some stones? I don't need anyone or anything to tell me who my soul mate is. I know it's Roxie King."

Irma huffed.

"Now, get out."

"What did you say?" Irma demanded.

"I said get the fuck out, you wrinkled old cunt!" Sabrina cried. "I never want to see you again!"

Irma stared at her for a moment, and then she turned and walked out the door. Sabrina slammed the door shut and locked it.

Roxie walked into the kitchen. "Hey."

Sabrina looked at her. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Thanks to an eavesdropping spell, all of it. Some of it was actually loud enough for us to hear naturally. I had to awkwardly excuse myself."

"How's it going with your dad and stepmom?" Sabrina asked.

Roxie nodded. "Pretty good. I think they'll probably attend the wedding."

"Woo-hoo! Well, I'll get those drinks." Sabrina turned toward the refrigerator.

Roxie pulled Sabrina into a hug. "That can wait a bit." She kissed Sabrina passionately on the lips.

Harvey watched them awkwardly. He smiled. "I'll, uh, I'll get the drinks."

**SS+RK**

Sabrina, Roxie, and Harvey threw the empty bottles into the recycling bin.

Sabrina walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. "Want another beer?"

Roxie smiled and sat at the table. "Yeah, sure."

Harvey sat to her right. "Me, too."

Sabrina opened the refrigerator, got out three bottles of beer, closed the refrigerator, and walked over to the table. She sat to Roxie's left and offered her and Harvey a beer. Harvey took his bottle. Roxie took her bottle and opened all three bottles with the opener.

The three of them were in mid-gulp when Edward, Hilda, and Zelda appeared in puffs of smoke. Roxie spat out some of her beer.

Sabrina casually swallowed her beer. "Hey."

Roxie wiped her mouth. "I'm still not used to that."

Sabrina looked at her. "You'll get plenty of practice, trust me."

"Harvey?" Edward asked in surprise. "How can you be here?"

"Long story."

Zelda shrugged. "They probably got the Witches Council to temporarily lift the curse."

Sabrina smiled. "Not quite. Sit down."

Hilda, Zelda, and Edward sat at the table.

Hilda grinned. "So...how are the wedding preparations coming along?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Dunno."

"Huh?"

Roxie smiled. "We left Morgan in charge and have stayed out of her way. We wanna be surprised."

"So...how, exactly, is Harvey allowed to be here?" Zelda asked.

Sabrina frowned. "Irma. She pulled some strings and got the curse lifted."

Hilda, Zelda, and Edward were surprised.

Sabrina hand-waved it away. "I assure you that it was purely for selfish reasons. She wanted to ruin our wedding."

Hilda, Zelda, and Edward nodded in understanding.

Harvey nodded. "But we said 'Fuck that, we're doing our _own_ thing.'"

Sabrina laughed. "It wasn't quite that easy. I told Irma off and sent her away."

Hilda laughed. "I've been waiting for someone to tell Irma off for centuries. I guess it's easier when she doesn't have powers."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Sabrina stood up and walked into the living room. The others stood up and followed her.

Sabrina walked over to the front door, looked outside, grinned, and unlocked and opened the door.

Jennifer "Jenny" Kelly and Valerie Birkhead were standing there.

"Jenny! Valerie!"

The three women shared a group hug. Then Sabrina stepped aside, and Jenny and Valerie walked into the living room. Sabrina closed and locked the door.

Sabrina faced the others. "Some of you might remember Jenny and Valerie, my best friends in sophomore and junior year, respectively."

Hilda and Harvey nodded. Zelda remained still.

"When's the wedding?" Jenny asked.

"In about an hour. I think my mom's in the backyard, helping Morgan set up."

"May we go and see...if that's okay with you?" Valerie asked.

"Sure!"

Jenny and Valerie went into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang. Sabrina walked over, checked, and unlocked and opened the door.

Candy King was standing there. "Hey, Sabrina. Hey, Roxie."

Roxie folded her arms over her chest. "Hey, Mom."

Sabrina felt awkward. She stepped aside. Candy walked into the living room. Sabrina closed and locked the door.

"What's wrong?" Candy asked.

Roxie laughed without humor. "What's wrong is you told Dad about the wedding."

Candy frowned. "Oh, dear. What happened?"

"It's okay, we made up, and he and Sheila are attending, but it wasn't your business to let him know about it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't speaking with him."

"You know what my relationship with him is like. I could barely tolerate his presence here last year. I just wish you had stayed out of it - then and now."

"Roxie?" Sabrina asked.

Roxie looked at her.

"Now might not be the time, but _you_ didn't stay out of it when I'd made it clear that I didn't want to date Aaron."

Roxie was struck - and somewhat hurt - by Sabrina's remark, but she recognized the truth in it. She nodded slowly. "Point taken." She looked at her mother. "You were doing what you thought was best for me. Ultimately, no harm was done, and things are actually better as a result. I accept your apology. Just please don't do it again."

Candy nodded. The two of them hugged each other.

Sabrina raised a fist in the air. "Woo-hoo!"

Roxie and Candy released each other.

"So where's the wedding ceremony being held?" Candy asked Roxie.

"In the backyard." Roxie pointed. "Just go through the kitchen."

"Thanks." Candy walked into the kitchen.

Sabrina looked at Roxie. "There's not much time left. I wonder if anyone else is gonna show up."

Suddenly, Vesta Spellman and Sophia Di Borghese appeared in puffs of smoke.

"Aunt Vesta! Aunt Sophia!" Sabrina exclaimed.

The three of them hugged each other.

"I'm so glad that you could come!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Vesta grinned. "There's no way that I'd miss your wedding - and a party!"

Sophia smiled. "I look forward to it as well."

They released each other.

Sabrina pointed. "Backyard. Just go through the kitchen."

Vesta and Sophia walked into the kitchen. Harvey, Hilda, Zelda, and Edward followed them.

Suddenly, Gwen appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Gwen!" Sabrina exclaimed.

The two of them hugged each other.

"I'm so glad that you could come!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Gwen grinned. "Of course, I'd be here, silly!"

They released each other.

"This is Roxie."

Gwen smiled at Roxie. "Charmed."

Roxie smiled back at her. "Likewise."

Gwen looked at Sabrina. "So where's the, um, location?"

Sabrina pointed. "Backyard. Just go through the kitchen."

Gwen walked into the kitchen.

Sabrina and Roxie faced each other. They waited in silence for a moment.

Sabrina shrugged. "Well, I guess everyone that's gonna show up is here."

Roxie rubbed Sabrina's right arm. "C'mon, let's take our bath."

The two of them walked upstairs.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina and Roxie took a shower to wash themselves, and then they took a relaxing bath with essential oil of rose, Sabrina sitting between Roxie's legs. Roxie hugged Sabrina, and the two of them just sat and silently meditated for a while on the life journey that they were about to embark on together.

After their bath, they dried themselves, retrieved their wedding rings from their secret locations within their bedroom, went down to the kitchen, and prepared to enter the backyard.

Sabrina opened the door, and the two of them walked outside.

They were met with the looks of their guests - family and friends. Hilda, Vesta, Sophia, Amanda, Gwen, Jenny, and Valerie had decided to attend the ceremony nude; the other guests were clothed. The entire scene was bathed in the light of the fire emanating from the Tiki torches, which were positioned in a semicircle, going out from the altar and around the outer chairs. The full moon shone overhead. Under the old elm tree, Morgan waited, nude, in front of the altar. She pressed Play on the boombox sitting on the ground. Edvard Grieg's "Lyric Pieces, Op. 47, No. 3: Melody" started playing.

Sabrina offered her right hand to Roxie. Roxie took hold of Sabrina's hand. The two of them walked down the aisle, looking to their guests and smiling. Some of them smiled back. Bill and Sheila covered their eyes.

When they reached the altar, Morgan pressed Stop on the boombox. Sabrina and Roxie set their wedding rings on the altar. Roxie offered her right hand to Sabrina. Sabrina held it with her left hand.

Morgan smiled. "Merry meet. We are gathered here this evening; before the Earth Goddess, Gaia; under the watchful gaze of the Goddess of Marriage, Queen Hera; with the blessing of the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft, Hecate; and encompassed by the light of the Moon Goddess, Selene; to unite two very special people in holy matrimony, Sabrina Spellman and Roxanne King. I have known these two women for almost four years, and it is an absolute honor and a privilege to officiate this ceremony. 'Handfasting' is a historical term for 'betrothal' or 'wedding', originating in Western Europe. Today, it is used by neopagans - including Wiccans. There is no one correct way to do this. Sabrina and Roxie have chosen selections from the sacred texts of their mothers' faiths to honor their history; they have also chosen selections from the Wiccan Rede to honor their present and future. I have integrated these readings into the ceremony."

Sabrina and Roxie smiled.

Morgan picked up a sheet of paper from the altar. "First is a reading from First Corinthians, chapter 13: 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.'"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Next is a reading from Proverbs, chapter 9: 'Wisdom has built herself a house; she has carved her seven pillars. She has prepared her food, spiced her wine, and she has set her table. She has sent out her young girls with invitations; she calls from the heights of the city, "Whoever is unsure of himself, turn in here!" To someone weak-willed she says, "Come and eat my food! Drink the wine I have mixed! Don't stay unsure of yourself, but live! Walk in the way of understanding!"'"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Morgan set down the sheet of paper. "Roxie and Sabrina will now exchange their vows. By mutual agreement, Roxie will go first."

Roxie released Sabrina's right hand and picked up the wedding ring that she had bought for Sabrina, a silver ring with a sapphire, Sabrina's birthstone. She held the ring at the tip of Sabrina's left ring finger. "When I first met you, I didn't like you. I didn't want to have anything to do with you. I had prejudged you. But you were persistent, and we eventually became friends. That seems like such a long time ago. If you had told me then that we would be married within four years, I would have laughed at you." Roxie smiled at Sabrina. "But, as I got to know you, I fell in love with you without even realizing it, and here we are. You are the light of my life, Sabrina Spellman. Without you, I wouldn't be the person that I am today. I am forever grateful to you, and I will love you always. I, Roxanne, take you, Sabrina, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, in perfect love and perfect trust, from this day forward, and for the rest of my life. So mote it be." Roxie slid the ring onto Sabrina's finger and took hold of her right hand again.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Sabrina released Roxie's right hand and picked up the wedding ring that she had bought for Roxie, a silver ring with a moonstone, Roxie's birthstone. She held the ring at the tip of Roxie's left ring finger. "I'm not sure I can match something so beautiful, but I'll try. I couldn't imagine us getting married either. For a while, it seemed like we couldn't even be friends. Then one thing after another happened, and here we are, against all odds. Who would have thought?" Sabrina smiled at Roxie. "'Vanilla skies, white picket fences in your eyes, a vision of you and me.' I'm so glad that you took a chance on us. I will always love you. You're my best friend - and so much more. My words seem woefully inadequate to describe what you mean to me. You are my soul mate, Roxie King. I, Sabrina, take you, Roxanne, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, in perfect love and perfect trust, from this day forward, and for the rest of my life. So mote it be." Sabrina slid the ring onto Roxie's finger and took hold of her right hand again.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Morgan picked up the chalice. "Drink this wine as a symbol of the oneness that you are entering into."

Sabrina and Roxie released each other's hands. Roxie took the chalice and drank half of the wine. Then she offered the chalice to Sabrina.

Sabrina took the chalice and drank the rest of the wine. She smacked her lips. "Blessed be!"

The guests laughed. Roxie and Morgan smiled. Sabrina offered the chalice to Morgan, who put it back on the altar. Sabrina and Roxie joined hands again.

Morgan smiled. "Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love. Be devoted to one another in love. Honor one another above yourselves. Do everything in love. By the Lady blessed be. True in love may ye ever be. In the name of the Goddess, and by the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now declare you to be married."

Some of the guests reacted in delight. Sabrina and Roxie grinned at each other.

"Kiss already!" Morgan cried impatiently.

Sabrina and Roxie kissed each other on the lips and hugged each other. They frenched each other a little bit, lightly touching tongues. Morgan and the guests applauded. Sabrina and Roxie finished kissing and then turned to Morgan. They shared a group hug with her. Then they faced the guests and smiled. They received a standing ovation.

Morgan waited until the cheers and applause subsided. "Okay, we'll now head over to Cloud Nine for the reception, uh, after we get dressed."

**SS+RK**

The wedding party sat in a booth against a wall. Sabrina and Roxie sat next to each other in the center, Sabrina to Roxie's right. The brides had opted to wear strapless little black dresses.

Edward stood up and tapped on his Champagne glass with his fork. "I'd like to propose a toast."

All of the other guests picked up their glasses.

"To my beautiful daughter, Sabrina, and my lovely new daughter-in-law, Roxie, may you both have long, healthy lives and grow old together. Blessed be."

The other guests raised their glasses and echoed the sentiment.

Diana stood up. "And may you have all of the good things in life."

Hilda stood up. "And may your journey be interesting and never dull."

Vesta stood up. "And may you have plenty of fun and enjoy yourselves."

Sophia stood up. "And may you have plenty of passionate lovemaking."

Morgan stood up. "And may you have a safe trip on your honeymoon."

Roxie's mouth opened in surprise. She looked to Sabrina with a questioning look.

Morgan was embarrassed. "Oops, sorry, I ruined the surprise."

Sabrina looked at Roxie, smiled, and shrugged. "Zumanity by Cirque du Soleil in New York City."

Roxie grinned in excitement, put her hands on Sabrina's cheeks, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

When they finished their kiss, Harvey stood up. "I'll also like to say something. Sabrina, Roxie, the two of you belong together." He laughed. "I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd say that. Well, there _was_ that one dream around two years ago, but, um, never mind..."

Sabrina and Roxie raised their eyebrows.

"Anyway, the two of you are my best friends, and I love you both." Harvey raised his glass to them. "Cheers."

Sabrina and Roxie smiled.

Everyone sat back down.

Roxie grinned. "Okay, everyone, dig in. I made some kick-ass tacos, and I really wanna get some feedback."

**SS+RK**

Sabrina, Roxie, and Morgan were dancing on top of the bar counter and singing - with Roxie singing the lead vocals. They were nearing the end of their song. "You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it. You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, don't you know that you can't, can't fight the moonlight? Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart."

The club's patrons cheered and applauded. The three women bowed and got off the counter.

"Okay, bar's open! Blue light special!" Roxie announced.

Various ladies sat on the bar stools. Each of them put a one-dollar bill on the counter, spun around, and leaned back.

Roxie picked up a bottle of vodka and sprayed a little into each of their waiting mouths. However, she paused when she got to Amanda.

"What's the matter?" Amanda asked.

Roxie looked to Sabrina for guidance.

Sabrina shrugged. "What the hell?"

Roxie sprayed vodka into Amanda's mouth.

Amanda swallowed the vodka and smacked her lips. "Thanks, Cousin Roxie."

Roxie smiled.

The ladies got off the stools and walked away.

Roxie shrugged. "Fine, _don't_ buy anything else."

"Ooh! Did I hear a call for a blue light special?"

Roxie looked at the girl with a sad smile. "Sorry, Ally, you're too young."

"I'm Zelda."

Roxie looked to Sabrina in surprise. "Oh, shit, I keep getting them confused."

Sabrina hand-waved it away. "Don't worry about it. Hey, I'm gonna go and mingle if that's okay."

Roxie smiled. "It's fine, sweetie, Morgan and I have things under control."

Sabrina smiled and walked away, turning back briefly to watch Roxie spray vodka into Zelda's mouth.

Sabrina smiled. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad."

Diana smiled. "Hey, honey."

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what you think of the reception."

Diana looked around. "It's very nice, sweetheart. I can see you put a lot of work into it."

"Well, actually, Roxie and I just provided guidelines. Morgan put it together."

"Ooh, I should go and congratulate her."

"She's at the bar."

Diana walked off.

"So what do _you_ think, Dad?" Sabrina asked.

"I think it's very nice, and I think you've found yourself a wonderful wife."

Sabrina looked over at Roxie and smiled. "Yeah, I have, although, in a way, _she_ found _me_. She found me when I was at my lowest point...and gave me reason to hope."

Edward smiled. "Hold on to her."

"I will." Sabrina wiped a tear from her left eye. "Always. Excuse me."

Sabrina walked back over to the bar at a fast pace. She went behind the counter.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" Roxie asked.

Sabrina kissed Roxie passionately on the lips and hugged her tight. When their lips parted, Sabrina stared lovingly into Roxie's eyes.

Roxie grinned. "What was _that_ for?"

"For being you."

"Then I expect a kiss like that from you every day."

"Without fail."

Diana smiled at them. "Morgan was just telling me about the preparations that she'd made, and Roxie was telling me about Wicca."

"What did you think of the ceremony?" Sabrina asked.

"It was beautiful. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

Roxie smiled. "If you liked that, then you'll love the next part. It's customary for the couple's parents to witness them having sex on their wedding night."

Diana stared at Roxie for a moment and then laughed. She looked at Sabrina. "She's not serious, is she?"

Sabrina stared at her moment for a moment, unemotive, and then she grinned. "Nah."

Diana breathed a sigh of relief.

Bill and Sheila walked over to the bar.

"Hey, did we miss the blue light special?" Sheila asked.

Bill shrugged. "We were on the can."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you did. Full price."

Bill and Sheila sat down.

Sabrina took a rag and playfully wiped down the counter. "So what'll it be, sonny?"

"Natty Lights."

"Ooh, I'll get 'em." Morgan got two bottles out of the cooler and opened them. She set them on the counter.

Bill and Sheila picked up their bottles and started drinking.

"So what did you think of the ceremony?" Roxie asked.

Bill chuckled. "It was a little weird."

"And we covered our eyes for most of it, 'cause, y'know, the two of you was buck-ass naked."

"Right, but, overall, what did you think?" Roxie asked.

Bill shrugged. "Well, the words was nice. And it's all legal, right?"

Roxie gave him a goofy grin. "Yeah, Dad, it's totally legal. We even signed the marriage certificate."

"Well, good. Overall, I liked it."

Roxie grinned.

"And you make a kick-ass taco."

Roxie looked at Diana. "Booyah!"

Diana rolled her eyes.

**SS+RK**

Sabrina and Roxie cut their wedding place to applause. They fed each other a slice of cake and then served their guests.

Sabrina took a slice of cake over to a table, where Salem was sitting by himself, eating tuna. Roxie came with her.

Sabrina smiled. "Hey." She sat in a chair and set the plate down. "I'm sorry that I haven't talked with you tonight."

Roxie sat to Sabrina's right. "Yeah, we've been neglectful."

Salem looked at them. "It's okay, you're here now." He started eating the cake. "Oh, by the way, I've got a wedding present for the two of you. It's sitting on the chair behind me."

Sabrina reached over and picked up an envelope. She opened it. "There's money in here! _Lots_ of money!"

"Salem, where'd you get this much money?" Roxie asked. "Hell, how do you ever get _any_ money?"

"I can't say."

Roxie leaned in close to him. "You can't say, or you 'can't say'?"

"Rox, don't push it." Sabrina looked at Salem. "No one's gonna come after us and kill us or enslave us, are they?"

"No, I swear." Salem raised his front-right paw.

Sabrina smiled. "Okay, thanks, Salem."

Roxie smiled. "Yeah, thanks, Salem."

**SS+RK**

Sabrina, Roxie, and Morgan were sitting at the kitchen table, eating wedding cake for breakfast. Salem was sitting on the counter, eating tuna from a can.

"So how was your 'wedding night'?" Morgan asked, winking at them.

"Magical." Sabrina stuck a piece of cake in her mouth.

"As usual." Roxie stuck a piece of cake in her mouth.

"C'mon, I want details!" Morgan begged.

Amanda walked downstairs. "What up, peeps?"

Roxie smiled. "Just eating breakfast. Have some."

Amanda sat down at the table and smiled. "Ooh! Don't mind if I do." She helped herself to some cake.

"So how long will you be staying here?" Sabrina asked. "I mean not that I don't like having you around, but..."

Amanda laughed. "I already graduated from Witchright Hall, and I really have nothing else to do for the summer."

Sabrina grinned uncomfortably. "Great."

"Witchright Hall?" Morgan asked.

"Um, Weichrechts Hall. It's a boarding school in Germany." Sabrina gave Morgan a nervous, goofy grin.

Roxie smiled, coming to the rescue. "Anyway, I have a proposal. Sabrina and I are married, and the three of us have seen each other naked, anyway, so..."

Morgan smiled. "Yes!"

Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

Roxie was confused. "You don't even know what I'm gonna say."

Morgan laughed, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. Proceed."

Roxie grinned. "I propose turning this into a clothing-optional household."

"I'm down for that." Amanda stuck a piece of cake into her mouth.

Sabrina shrugged. "Sure, it'll be fun."

Morgan smiled. "Sure."

Roxie was surprised. "Wow, that was easy. I had this whole argument planned regarding embracing our true selves, the free flow of energies, and less laundry, but okay." She stood up, took off all of her clothes, hung them on the back of her chair, and sat down.

Sabrina, Morgan, and Amanda did likewise.

Amanda smiled. "I feel truer to myself already. I can feel the energy flowing through me."

Sabrina stared at her. "Shut up and eat your cake."

"So when do you leave for your honeymoon?" Morgan asked.

Sabrina smiled. "Tomorrow morning."

Roxie smiled. "I can't wait. It's a week-long sight-seeing trip. Are you gonna be able to handle the club on your own, Morgan?"

Morgan smiled. "Oh, yeah, no problem. If I really need any help, I've got some slave labor right here." She hugged Amanda.

Amanda stared daggers at her. "Remove your arm, or _I_ will."

Morgan nervously pulled her arm away.

Roxie looked at Amanda. "Awww, don't be like that. If you're gonna be living here, the first thing that you need to know is group hugs are kind of our thing."

"Which would be fine if we were characters on _Full House_."

Sabrina thought about that. "Mmmm, if our lives were a sitcom, I think it'd be more like _Bewitched_."

Amanda and Roxie laughed.

Morgan got a confused look on her face and started to stand up. "Okay, well, I need some milk to wash this cake down."

"Oh, don't bother; I've got this." Amanda pointed.

Four glasses of milk suddenly appeared on the table.

Morgan's jaw dropped as she stared at the glasses in shock. Sabrina and Roxie looked at Amanda in disbelief.

Amanda smiled in embarrassment. "Oops."

Salem stopped eating and looked at them. "Uh-oh, the cat's out of the bag, so to speak."

Morgan screamed. "The cat's talking! What the fuck's going on?!"

Sabrina panicked for a moment, trying to decide how to handle this. Finally, she just smiled. "Oh, by the way..."

Roxie smiled, going along with it. "There's something that we've been meaning to tell you."

**The End**


End file.
